The Black Prince
by Toshima
Summary: What if instead of confronting the emperor and getting exiled to Japan, Lelouch had decided to join the military and hunt down those responsible for his mother's assassination himself? Watch as the reviled son of the "Commoner Empress" rises through the ranks and recreates the empire; leaving a sea of blood in his wake. LelouchxEuphemiaxCornelia. MA18 for lemons and violence.
1. Ch 1: Prologue

A/N: Just a quick note that Nunnally will be crippled same as canon, but will not be blind.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Introducing, his highness, Lelouch Vi Britannia; first-born child of empress Marianne Vi Britannia and 17th in line to the imperial throne," announced the royal Herald as a young boy around the age of 9 approached the throne before kneeling at the base of the stairs while bringing his right fist over his heart in an imperial salute. The young prince was dressed in a black suit and shrouded in a gold-embroidered black cape.

"Hail, your majesty. My mother, the empress, is dead," the young boy announced with a scowl on his face. Charles Zi Britannia, 98th emperor of the holy Britannian Empire, spared his son a brief glance before regarding the other nobles that had all gathered in the throne room for one reason or another.

"Leave us," he called out as he motioned for everyone else, besides Lelouch, to leave the room. Several of the nobles grumbled to themselves about not being able to bear witness to the meeting, but the majority of them obeyed without question.

"Rise, my son," Charles commanded as he descended the steps from his throne until he was standing next to Lelouch. Doing as instructed, Lelouch stood to his feet and looked up to the imposing stature of the emperor as he towered above him.

"Father, someone had mother assassinated!" Lelouch proclaimed through grit teeth as his fists clenched tightly by his sides. To his surprise, Charles knelt down so that they were at eye level and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Lelouch, I have people looking into it, but until we find any actual evidence, there's not much that can be done." Lelouch continued to grind his teeth in frustration at the overbearing sense of uselessness he felt.

"You're the most powerful man in the world; there's nothing you can't do!" Lelouch proclaimed as if it were a simple fact. The emperor could only snort in amusement at this statement as he stood to his feet and placed his hand on top of Lelouch's head and mussed his hair. Lelouch glared at the offending hand as he pushed it aside and attempted to fix his hair.

"It's not quite that simple, Lelouch. I have an entire empire to run and can't spare any more resources than I already am to look into the matter,"

"Then I'll do it!" Lelouch immediately responded. "Father, I want to join the military!" Charles smirked as he ascended the stairs to seat himself on his throne.

"Very well then, Lelouch; I shall do as you've asked. However, if you truly wish to do this, I will not allow you to receive any special treatment; you shall receive the same training as everyone else,"

"Of course; I wouldn't have it any other way, your majesty," Lelouch said with a bow before turning to leave the throne room. However, before he could open the door, his father called for his attention once more.

"By the way, son, you should tell Cornelia about this; your fiancé will probably want to know that she'll be training her betrothed." Charles smirked as Lelouch spluttered incomprehensibly and ran from the room with his face beet red. Were anyone else around they would've heard the unfamiliar, yet unmistakable sound of the emperor laughing.

* * *

Lelouch sighed to himself as he relaxed in the garden at the Aries villa. This was his favorite place to unwind and after telling his paraplegic little sister he would be joining the military, he could definitely use it. Placing his arms under his head as a makeshift pillow, Lelouch tried not to think about the tearful look Nunnally had given him as she begged him not to go. Seeing her look at him that way was almost enough to make him change his mind; almost.

Noticing that something was blocking his sunlight, Lelouch opened his eyes to find someone standing over him. Seeing a mane of familiar pink hair, Lelouch couldn't help but smile as he pulled his younger half-sister down on top of him; said half-sister laughing on her way down.

"Hello, Euphie," Lelouch greeted as he brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Euphemia smiled as she used his chest as a pillow.

"So, I heard the big news; I'm surprised you actually managed to get away from Nunna," Euphemia said with a giggle. Lelouch groaned as he let his head drop back to the ground and brought a hand up to massage the bridge of his nose.

"It certainly wasn't easy getting away from her, that's for sure. She's going to have to get used to it though because, regardless how much she wishes otherwise, I'll be leaving next week." Euphemia buried her face in his chest with a sigh.

"She's not the only one who's going to miss you ya know. While you're off playing soldier with Cornelia, I'll be stuck here all alone waiting for you to get back," Euphemia said with a pout. Lelouch chuckled as he ran his fingers through her hair and took in her scent which, while he could smell her shampoo, she had a unique floral scent that was distinctly her own.

"I need you to do me a favor while I'm gone, Euphie," Euphemia looked up at Lelouch to let him know he had her attention while she waited to hear his request. "I need you to look after Nunnally for me; keep her safe."

"Of course I will, Lulu," Euphie smiled. "I do have a favor to ask of you as well though," she mumbled as she bit her bottom lip.

"Oh, and what might that be?" Lelouch asked with a raised eyebrow. Euphie responded by sitting up and asking him to close his eyes. Shrugging off his confusion, Lelouch closed his eyes as instructed. His eyes flew open again when he felt something soft, warm and wet on his lips.

The sight that greeted him was a heavily blushing Euphemia with her lips pressed against his in a chaste kiss. After the initial shock wore off, Lelouch closed his eyes and returned the kiss. After what felt like ages, but in reality was only a few moments, the two broke apart and looked at eachother with matching blushes. Neither said a word as they both avoided eye contact.

"Think Cornelia will be mad you took my first kiss?" Lelouch asked with a hint of humor in his voice. Euphemia looked panicked for a moment before looking away.

"I think she would be madder that you took mine," she retorted causing them both to blush. "I guess this'll just have to be our little secret won't it?" Euphie giggled as she nudged Lelouch who gave his own chuckle as he grabbed Euphie's hand and interlaced their fingers.

"We should get back to the villa; it's getting late," Lelouch explained as he began leading them back to Aries villa. Euphie nodded as she hugged Lelouch's arm and smiled brightly knowing that she would always remember this day fondly; even if it does cause some trouble down the road between them and her sister.

* * *

"Do you really have to do this, Lelouch?" Nunnally asked pleadingly as she held onto her brother tightly. The day had finally come for Lelouch to leave for his training and Nunnally was, once again, trying to convince him not to go. Most of their siblings were present, but aside from Nunnally and Euphemia, none of them actually cared. Although, Schneizel did seem to find significant amusement in Nunnally's antics; smug bastard.

"Yes, Nunnally, I have to go. I promise I'll call you when I can and I'll be back before you know it." With that said, Lelouch gave her a kiss on the forehead before handing her off to a nearby maid. With that out of the way, Lelouch motioned for Euphie to come give him a hug. She immediately ran to him with tears in her eyes and threw her arms around him. Lelouch inhaled deeply to memorize her scent one last time as he returned her embrace. Looking around and seeing that nobody would be able to tell from their angle, Lelouch gave Euphie a quick kiss.

"I promise I'll call you when your sister isn't running me into the ground," Lelouch whispered drawing a light giggle out of Euphie as he stepped back next to the car that would be taking him to the base. After one last wave to everyone else who showed up just for appearances sake, he got into the car; followed shortly thereafter by Jeremiah Gottwald, his most loyal knight.

The drive was made in silence as Lelouch used the time to mentally prepare himself for what awaited him. He knew that his life was about to change drastically and that it would likely be more difficult than anything he has had to do thus far in his admittedly sheltered life.

* * *

[4 Years Later]

Looking back on the last 4 years of training, a now 13-year-old Lelouch would easily say that they were the most difficult, and yet at the same time most rewarding days of his life.

During his first few weeks, he received relentless hazing and was alienated by his fellow cadets and instructors for being the "commoner prince"; this worsened significantly when word got out that he was in an arranged marriage with his elder half-sister, Cornelia Li Britannia, who was the object of desire for many. However, Lelouch refused to give in and continued to push through the training and sabotage attempts without complaint.

When Cornelia learned of this treatment, she immediately confronted Lelouch and asked why he never said anything. His response was to ask her to stay out of it and continue to treat him the same as anyone else. After a rather extensive argument, Cornelia reluctantly agreed and said that she would let him handle it himself.

While their engagement had been arranged between their mothers before Lelouch was even born and without her consent, Cornelia held no animosity towards her half-brother and was actually rather fond of him for being so good to her beloved sister. While she would never admit it out loud to anyone else, the fact that he was being mistreated irritated her immensely. However, she knew that Lelouch was very prideful and that her interference would likely only serve to make matters worse and drive a wedge between them.

Things continued in a similar manner throughout the next 12 weeks until it became time for them to begin their knightmare training. Each of the cadets was put into a training simulator that replicated the third-generation knightmare frame, Ganymede. While excited to use the same model of knightmare that his mother was partial to, Lelouch was also nervous that he wouldn't be able to live up to her legacy.

This was a very crucial part of training for the cadets as it would determine which of them had the potential to continue receiving knightmare training and who would be cut from that particular program. Once everyone had been separated into groups, the groups then took turns testing their sync ratings and anybody who scored less than 45% was immediately cut from the knightmare program. Lelouch remained on edge as he continued to watch group after group being tested and while there were plenty who received average scores and a few that even made it into the 70th percentile, there was an alarming number of people that were being cut from the program.

There was only one group left before Lelouch's who were set to go last and he was having a hard time keeping steady as he could feel his hands shaking at his sides.

"Holy shit, did you see that Weinberg kid's sync rate?! The kid had an 87% and he's only 10!" Lelouch heard somebody yell and looked up to see a kid with blond hair and blue eyes pulling himself out of the simulator with a wide smile as people started crowding around him. Seeing that someone not much older than him was able to outperform everyone else so far, Lelouch took a deep breath to calm his nerves and prepare for his turn.

Once the ruckus had settled down, the final group took their places in the simulators to begin the final round of testing. Taking another deep breath as his simulator powered up, Lelouch placed his hands on the controls as a look of determination settled on his face.

"Begin!"

* * *

"…."

"…"

"Dude…"

"No way…"

Everyone in the area stared in disbelief as the simulators powered down and the area was filled with silence.

"I-impossible…he got a 94%...how the hell can a 9-year-old have a sync rate on par with the Knights of the Round?!" One of the drill instructors asked what everyone else was thinking as Lelouch stepped out of his simulator looking just as shocked as everyone else.

"Way to go, Lulu!" Cornelia couldn't stop herself from shouting as she walked up to him with the biggest grin he had ever seen her wearing and wrapped her arm around his shoulder while laughing; completely ignoring the fact that they were surrounded by nearly the entire base. If he wasn't in a state of shock, Lelouch likely would've been blushing like a fire truck, but as it was, he could only stare at his monitor with wide unblinking eyes unable to comprehend that the screen actually showed a 94% sync rating.

* * *

After that, things started to be looking up for Lelouch. Plenty of people were still jealous of him and Cornelia or didn't like that he was a half-breed, but the vast majority started to respect him after seeing his performance with the simulator.

Another major development was that Lelouch and Gino Weinberg were both given the ranks of Warrant Officer. While it was nice to receive the recognition of their abilities, the promotion also came with a significant increase in the difficulty of their training. While the two of them still bunked with the rest of the cadets, their training regimen was completely different and left the two feeling on the verge of collapse by the end of each day; even Gino who seemed like a limitless ball of energy was practically crawling into his bunk each evening.

"Yo, Lulu," Lelouch groaned as he turned to face the boy he begrudgingly called his friend.

"Gino, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?"

"My apologies, your highness," Gino replied with a mocking bow and a smirk as Lelouch glared at him in response.

"That's not what I meant and you damn well know it," Lelouch groaned through clenched teeth. "Just tell me what the hell you want," Lelouch sighed as he rubbed his temples to stave off the headache he was sure would be coming.

"Oh, right, I just came to let you know your wifey is looking for you," Gino laughed as he dodged to the side of the fist that was thrown at him and leapt back to avoid the follow-up kick.

"Why do I put up with you?" Lelouch asked rhetorically as he started to walk away.

"Because I'm the only one around here that can give you a challenge and isn't trying to get in your wifey's pants," Gino replied casually with his hands behind his head as he walked beside Lelouch towards the P.T. field where he knew Cornelia would be at this time. Lelouch ignored the statement altogether as he continued as if Gino wasn't even there.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, ma'am?" Lelouch asked with a salute as he approached Cornelia.

"At ease, Warrant Officer," Cornelia responded as she returned the salute. With the formalities out of the way, Cornelia motioned for him to follow her as she made her way to her office. Once they were alone in her office, Cornelia proceeded to lock the door before sitting behind her desk.

"Take a seat, Lelouch," Cornelia stated as she motioned to the seat across from her. Doing as instructed, Lelouch gave her a questioning look as he tried to ascertain what this was about, but was unable to glean anything from Cornelia's blank expression as she idly tapped her fingers on the desk.

"First of all, I would like to congratulate you and inform you that father has decided, after review of your progress, to assign you the rank of major; effective immediately," ignoring the look of surprise on Lelouch's face, Cornelia continued where she left off. "However, the real reason I wanted to speak with you is because I've been recalled to area 9 to deal with the insurrection there so this will likely be the last chance we have to speak until you complete your training." Lelouch's look of surprise quickly turned to a frown at this new information. While he wasn't exactly sure what his feelings for Cornelia were, he rather enjoyed the occasional talks that they were able to have and certainly wasn't fond of the idea of her being away for so long; it was bad enough he was away from Euphie and Nunnally.

"I see…" Lelouch trailed off with a deep scowl as he stared off into space; completely unaware that Cornelia had stood up and was moving around the desk until she stood behind him. He was drawn from his musings as he felt slender arms wrap around his neck as Cornelia hugged him from behind. Lelouch's cheeks were stained pink as he felt her warm breath caressing his neck as she leaned into him. "C-Cornelia?!"

"Shhh, just let me stay like this for a moment," Cornelia requested in a soft voice as she continued to embrace him from behind. Lelouch continued to blush as he contemplated the situation. While they were technically engaged, this was the first time they had ever done anything like this and besides Euphie, he was rather lacking when it came to female interaction.

"Sure thing, Nelly; whatever you want," Lelouch placed a hand on her forearm as they sat in silence for a time before they each had to get back their duties.

* * *

Shortly thereafter, Cornelia left for New Zealand and Lelouch refocused on his training. Throughout the course of the remaining 3 years, aside from the occasional call from his sisters and the times when Gino would all but drag him along for his shenanigans, Lelouch had fully immersed himself in intensive training. And while most were impressed with his drive and determination, there were many who felt the "Black Prince" was a bit…extreme.

* * *

[Present]

The day had finally come as 13-year-old Lelouch stood at attention as the closing ceremony was reaching its conclusion and he would finally have a short leave to return to the homeland before his first deployment. Snapping a brief salute, Lelouch shared a handshake with the General as he was handed the pin that would signify his new rank as Lieutenant Colonel. Taking a glance to Gino who was receiving his own promotion to Major, the two smirked at eachother as the ceremony came to a close and they were dismissed.

"So, what are your plans now 'Lieutenant Colonel'," Gino mocked as he nudged Lelouch on their way out of the ceremony hall. Lelouch rolled his eyes as they approached the barracks to pack their belongings.

"They're sending me to the South Pacific as soon as my leave is over, but until then, there's a certain princess at home that I can't keep waiting any longer," Lelouch answered with a soft smile as his thoughts drifted to bluish-violet eyes and pink hair.

* * *

A/N: That's it for the prologue. This was mainly just to set things up and the next chapter will have more plot development and a bit of fluff.


	2. Ch 2: Homecoming

Please read A/N at the end.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 2: Homecoming

After a somewhat amusing reunion with Jeremiah where the man went into great detail about how proud he was of his prince's meteoric rise through the ranks, the two made their way back to the Aries villa in relative silence as Lelouch contemplated his future plans and the obstacles he was certain would be in his way. As they made their way through the gate and approached the front door, a smile made its way to Lelouch's face as he saw Nunnally being wheeled out the front door by Euphemia. Lelouch had barely stepped out of the car when he was nearly knocked off his feet by a pink blur that crashed into his chest.

"You're finally home!" Euphemia cried into his chest as she kept her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him and Lelouch brought a hand to her lower back to help support her.

"I missed you too, Euphie," Lelouch whispered softly as his free hand brushed the hair from her face while she continued to cry into his chest. Seeing Nunnally being wheeled forward by a maid, Lelouch's smile grew even wider as he knelt down to hug his baby sister and allow her to join Euphie in their efforts to soak his shirt.

Once the girls had finally calmed down, Lelouch followed Nunnally into their home while Euphie refused to let go of his hand; not that he was complaining about that mind you. Finally taking the chance to look her over, Lelouch couldn't help admiring the fact that Euphemia had certainly grown into quite the beauty.

"Lelouch, are you listening?" Nunnally demanded with a pout as Lelouch seemed to be ignoring her in favor of staring at Euphemia who giggled while Lelouch rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, Nunnally, what were you saying?"

"I said, Clovis is throwing a party to celebrate you coming home." Lelouch groaned as he tried to think of a way to get out of it. He didn't necessarily dislike his elder brother per se; he just really wasn't fond of how…flamboyant he could be.

"Do I really have to go?" Lelouch protested as he looked to his sisters pleadingly. Both of them proceeded to giggle as they clearly found his suffering amusing; what did he do to deserve this?

"You can't skip a party that's in your honor, brother," Nunnally chastised him while Euphie rubbed his back soothingly.

"If it makes you feel any better, it's to celebrate Cornelia's return from area 9 as well," Euphie informed him which, to be honest, did actually make him feel better; he had someone to share his suffering with.

* * *

Once Lelouch got everything put away, he changed out of his uniform into a casual outfit consisting of black denim jeans, black combat boots and a shirt with the insignia of the imperial army on the back. With that out of the way, he met up with Nunnally and Euphemia in the garden where they were waiting with some tea that had been prepared by the maid who was escorting Nunnally earlier.

Euphemia took this opportunity to do some ogling of her own as her eyes wandered from Lelouch's wide shoulders and regal jawline to his toned upper body that seemed to bulge against the fabric of his shirt. Euphie felt like her face was on fire as she avoided those piercing eyes of amethyst that have haunted her dreams over the last 4 years.

Having realized that Euphemia was checking him out, and evidently approved of what she found, Lelouch smirked as he sat down next to her and lightly grasped her hand under the table. Interlacing their fingers together, Euphemia continued her conversation with Nunnally while she tried to get her heart rate back under control.

"So, Nunnally, Jeremiah tells me that you've been hanging around a boy quite a bit lately?" Lelouch inquired with slightly narrowed eyes. Nunnally coughed as she accidentally inhaled some of her tea.

"Th-that's..that is…uh, he's just a boy that I met at the New Years' Party last year. His name is Rolo and he's a very sweet boy," Nunnally was fidgeting quite a bit as she avoided her brother's piercing stare.

"Very well then," Lelouch answered with a sigh as he smiled at his beloved baby sister. "I won't object to you seeing this boy, but I don't want you being alone with him, okay?" Nunnally nodded in understanding. While she didn't like being treated like a helpless little girl, she knew that her brother was just worried about her so she would agree to this concession for his sake.

"Why don't you get cleaned up for dinner, Nunnally; Euphie and I will be inside in a minute," Lelouch suggested as he stood up from the table and held his hand out for Euphemia. Seeing Nunnally smile innocently as she was wheeled into the villa, Euphie took the offered hand and allowed Lelouch to pull her to her feet. Before she could even ask where they were going, Lelouch suddenly picked her up in a bridal carry drawing a surprised "eep" out of the pinkette.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Euphie giggled as Lelouch carried her through the garden until they reached a familiar spot.

"Look familiar?" Lelouch asked as he sat down with Euphie in his lap and motioned to the surrounding flowerbeds. Euphie smiled fondly as she ran her fingers through Lelouch's silky raven locks.

"How could I ever forget; this is where we had our first kiss," she answered as she placed a chaste kiss at the edge of his lips. Lelouch smiled into the kiss as he repositioned them so that Euphie was on her back with Lelouch kneeling over her as he stared into her blue-violet eyes.

"You know, I thought about that day a lot while I was gone," Lelouch spoke softly as he caressed her cheek. "There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of you." Euphie smiled with tears in her eyes as she pulled Lelouch down into another kiss. Feeling Lelouch's tongue against her lips, Euphie decided to allow him entrance and moaned as she felt his tongue against her own.

Wrapping her arms around Lelouch's neck and pulling him closer, Euphie tried to deepen the kiss as their tongues battled for dominance. Eventually, the need for oxygen forced them apart as they tried to catch their breath with heavy blushes and lidded eyes.

"Lelou.." Euphie placed her hand against his chest as she panted for air. Lelouch could only smile down at her.

"I love you, Euphie," he whispered. Euphemia's eyes flew wide open as they began to fill with tears. Grabbing Lelouch's face, Euphie pulled him down into another soul-searing kiss as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. Lelouch happily returned the kiss as he wiped her tears away. When they finally separated, Euphie gave him the most dazzling smile he had ever seen.

"I love you, too, Lulu."

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, introducing Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia and Princess Cornelia Li Britannia," the Herald called out as aforementioned royals walked into the ballroom. Both of whom, unsurprisingly, were decked out in their military uniforms. Lelouch, however, had added his own personal flair by wearing an all-black uniform as opposed to the traditional colors of the imperial army. This managed to draw murmurs from several of the partygoers.

"You're certainly living up to your reputation as the 'Black Prince' dear brother," Schneizel commented as he entered the ballroom escorted by Euphemia.

"That's the idea, brother," Lelouch smirked as he nodded to Cornelia who left to discuss military matters with General Andreas Darlton. "If the nobility wishes to label me as such in an effort to disparage me, then I will embrace it and show them that their efforts are in vain." Schneizel laughed in response as he and Lelouch each took a glass of wine from a nearby waiter.

"So tell me brother, did you have a hand in organizing this event? It certainly seems to lack the usual…extravagance of Clovis's parties," Lelouch asked before taking a sip of his wine. Schneizel smirked at the veiled insult to Clovis as he swirled the wine in his glass.

"I felt it would be best to rein in our brother's usual tendencies with a bit more of a refined atmosphere," Lelouch couldn't hold back the grateful look that adorned his face.

"I sincerely appreciate that brother; I'm sure Cornelia does as well. Would you care to join me at Aries villa this evening for a game of chess? It has been quite a while," Lelouch requested as he looked to see that Euphemia was trying her best not to be rude as Carine was likely bothering her with her usual antics.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea; I'll have Kanon bring me by after the festivities."

"Excellent. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go rescue Euphie from the clutches of our sister and her usual horde of followers," Lelouch nodded as he excused himself and made his way down the grand staircase to where most of the guests were congregating. Placing his now-empty wine glass on a nearby waiter's serving tray, Lelouch approached his nearby sisters.

"Pardon the intrusion, but may I have this dance?" Lelouch bowed lightly as he held his hand out to Euphie.

"I would be honored, Lieutenant Colonel," Euphie smiled as she took his hand and he led her out to the dance floor. "Thank you for that," she whispered as they began a slow waltz. Lelouch smirked as he led her into a twirl and could see Carine and her groupies glaring at him.

"It was my pleasure, dear sister; I take great enjoyment in ruining Carine's attempts to corrupt you with her wicked ways," Lelouch joked drawing a giggle from Euphie as the song came to an end and they moved to the new rhythm. As they drew closer together, Euphie rested her head against his shoulder.

"I wish we could have more time together before you had to leave for the South Pacific," Euphie said with a frown drawing a sigh from Lelouch.

"Believe me; I do too," he answered as he brushed the hair from her face. "But unfortunately, I don't have much of a choice for now. Once things settle down over there, I should have more free time; at least for a little while."

"Mind if I cut in?" Lelouch and Euphemia separated and looked up to see Cornelia standing there. "Of course, sister," Euphie smiled as she curtsied to Lelouch and thanked him for the dance. Lelouch bowed in response as he kissed the back of Euphie's hand before taking Cornelia's and once again moving to the music.

There was an awkward silence for a while before Cornelia finally decided to speak up. "I suppose congratulations are in order, Lieutenant Colonel."

"Thank you, sister," Lelouch responded with a small smile at the proud tone in her voice. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but her opinion was one of the very few that were really important to him.

"So, you and Euphie seem to be getting awfully close…" Cornelia trailed off with a narrow-eyed stare drawing a slight gulp from Lelouch. Just as he opened his mouth to respond, he was interrupted by his sister's knight.

"Princess, there's an urgent matter that requires your attention," Guilford said with a slight bow. Cornelia frowned as she nodded her head in understanding.

"We **will** be continuing this conversation," she asserted before turning to walk away. Lelouch let out a relieved sigh as he silently thanked Guilford for interrupting when he did.

* * *

After Cornelia was pulled away, the remainder of the evening was uneventful for the most part; aside from Nonette Enneagram, the knight of nine, seemingly doing her best to embarrass him in her usual fashion before she was pulled away by Bismarck Waldstein, the knight of one.

After that, Lelouch returned to the Aries Villa where, as promised, Schneizel and his "attendant" joined him for a game of chess. Lelouch was perfectly aware of the true nature of his brother's relationship with the somewhat effeminate man, but was one of few who did not have a problem with it as that sort of thing was not exactly approved of in the empire; especially for a prince of the realm.

"It would appear we have reached a stalemate," Schneizel claimed as he took a sip of the tea that his lover had prepared for them. Lelouch nodded his agreement with a slight frown as he sipped from his own tea.

"I swear I'll beat you one of these days," Lelouch proclaimed drawing a chuckle from his elder brother.

"I'm sure you will. You're still quite young and, as it stands, you're still the only one who's ever brought me to a stalemate; give it a couple years and I'm sure you'll **finally** beat me," Schneizel smirked as he emphasized the fact that Lelouch had still never beaten him earning a glare from Lelouch.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up. I trust the two of you can see yourselves out; I'm going to go tuck Nunnally in before retiring for the evening," Schneizel nodded as he and Kanon made their way towards the foyer. "He's still a smug bastard," Lelouch grumbled to himself as he made his way to Nunnally's bedroom.

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, Lelouch spent most of his time with Nunnally since he felt like he had been abandoning her ever since their mother was killed. Nunnally of course didn't see it that way and tried to reassure him of this, but didn't stop the guilt that he felt. He had also met her little friend Rolo during that time and while he was still wary of the boy that seemed uncomfortably close to his baby sister, she certainly could've done much worse as far as friends go as the boy did seem to be very respectful and maintained a certain distance.

And of course, he spent time with Euphie whenever he had the chance. He still hadn't had that talk with Cornelia, which he certainly was **not** looking forward to, but he likely wouldn't have to worry about having that conversation before he gets deployed due to her being called away again. Currently, he and Euphie in their usual spot in the garden with Lelouch laying his head in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. They had recently finished a nice picnic and now were just relaxing and enjoying eachother's company.

"I can't believe you're already leaving again the day after tomorrow," Euphie sighed drawing a frown from Lelouch.

"We've been over this, Euphie; it can't be helped."

"But what if something happens? You're not just training this time; it's a warzone!" Euphie cried as tears began to pool in her eyes. Lelouch sat up and pulled Euphie into his lap so that he was holding her from behind.

"Don't worry, Euphie," Lelouch whispered in her eye before kissing her cheek. "I promise I'll come back to you; no matter what," Euphie quickly turned around before crashing her lips into his causing him to fall backwards with her on top of him. Euphie deepened the kiss as the tears began to spill over and drip onto Lelouch's face. Reaching up to wipe the tears from her cheeks, Lelouch pressed his forehead to hers as he held her tightly.

"I'm going to hold you to that promise, mister. If you die on me, I'll bring you back just so that I can beat you to death myself," Euphie demanded with a pout earning a chuckle from Lelouch as he gave her a light kiss.

"Yes, ma'am," he said as the couple once again began a rather heated make-out session before they were interrupted.

"Your highness, his majesty would like a-oh; my apologies, my prince; I didn't mean to interrupt," Jeremiah said nervously as he turned around while the couple quickly separated and fixed their attire.

"You didn't see anything here, right Jeremiah?" Lelouch asked with a hard edge in his voice.

"Of course not, my prince; you and princess Euphemia were just enjoying a cup of tea in the garden," Lelouch nodded his approval before motioning him to continue.

"Ah, right, I came to inform you that his majesty would like to speak with you," Jeremiah answered as he bowed to Lelouch. Lelouch sighed before he nodded and dismissed Jeremiah. Turning back to Euphemia, Lelouch frowned as he brushed the hair from her face.

"I better go; wouldn't want to keep father waiting," Lelouch frowned before kissing her cheek.

"Are you sure sir Gottwald won't say anything?" Euphie asked as she nervously bit her lower lip. Lelouch smiled reassuringly.

"I trust Jeremiah with my life, he won't say a word; I'll see you for dinner," Lelouch waved off her concerns as he made his way to the imperial palace.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, your majesty?" Lelouch bowed as he entered the throne room.

"Ah, Lelouch, perfect timing; come with me," Charles Zi Britannia commanded as he stood from his throne and motioned for Lelouch to follow. Expecting to be lead to either the emperor's office or the garden where they usually have their discussions, Lelouch was confused when he was led to a hangar of sorts. The emperor stopped short of a large construct that was concealed by a tarp.

"It was brought to my attention that you seemed to be more partial to the Ganymede simulators as opposed to the Glasgow. Tell me; does that have anything to do with your late mother?" Charles questioned with a raised brow. Lelouch slowly nodded his head as he tried to figure out where this was going.

"That is part of the reason, your majesty. While I won't deny that the Glasgow is technically a superior machine, I found myself more partial to the better mobility of the Ganymede; and…I felt that it allowed me to honor my mother in a small way," Lelouch answered and was further surprised when he saw the smirk on the emperor's face.

"Very good; then I'm sure you will be able to properly appreciate this," Charles said before removing the tarp on the machine he was brought to causing Lelouch's jaw to drop when he saw what it had been concealing. Standing before him was a knightmare frame that, while heavily modified, was undoubtedly the Ganymede.

"While there have been several alterations and upgrades, the original frame is the same Ganymede that your mother earned her title as "Marianne the Flash" in her time as the Knight of Two."

Lelouch had to blink back tears as he realized his mother's knightmare had clearly been modified specifically for him. The large external battery packs had been removed and replaced with a Yggdrasil drive while the cockpit had been exchanged for an enclosed one with an ejection system. For weaponry, it had been outfitted with 2 wrist-mounted slash harkens, a large Zweihander rested on the back while there was a sword sheathed at each hip and the hands had been replaced by ominous looking claws. The most obvious feature that pointed out that it had been customized specifically for him was the fact that it had been painted black and gray with gold trim.

"Thank you, father," Lelouch whispered as he bowed his head both in respect as well as to hide his tears; neither of them missed the fact that it was the first time Lelouch had ever called the emperor father. Charles smirked as he placed his hand on Lelouch's shoulder.

"Don't waste my efforts and go make your mother proud," he said before walking away and leaving Lelouch alone with his thoughts. Staring at **his** new machine, Lelouch couldn't suppress the feral smile that crossed his face.

"Let's go remind the world that the Vi Britannia line is still alive and well; eh, Ganymede!"

* * *

The next two days passed by in a blur as Lelouch found himself on his private jet to the South Pacific. While he knew he would miss Euphie and Nunnally, he couldn't fight the excitement he felt at the thought of piloting his Ganymede and proving that he wasn't some spoiled prince content to waste away in their luxuries like the rest of his brothers.

"The pilot says we should be landing at the forward garrison in about 2 hours, your highness," Jeremiah announced with a bow before taking a seat.

"Thank you, Jeremiah. Tell me; what information do we have on the enemy and what resources do we have available," Lelouch commanded prompting Jeremiah to pull out a tablet and review the information they had available.

"According to the Garrison commander, a general by the name of Harrison Winters, our ground troops consist of 800 infantrymen, 40 tanks, 200 Glasgows and 20 Sutherlands. Our Naval fleet only consists of 1 destroyer, 1 frigate and 2 VTOL carriers."

"And what do we have on the enemy?" Lelouch reiterated the question as he continued to think up battle plans and contingencies based on the troops they had available.

"According to our intel, the majority of their forces have pulled back to Fiji, but we know that their infantry is at least 2,000 strong with approximately 200 tanks and they seem to have acquired several platoons of the Chinese Federation's Gun-Rus," Jeremiah dictated from their intelligence reports.

"So that leaves the possibility that we may have to contend with reinforcements from the Chinese Federation if they have formed an alliance of some sort," Lelouch mused with a frown at the lack of information they had available.

"Good thing I enjoy a challenge," Lelouch chuckled with a feral smile as he could see Tahiti in the distance; soon he would begin the campaign that would set him on the path of blood.

* * *

A/N: So as of now, the pairing is set as LelouchxEuphemiaxCornelia, but I'm open to making it a harem if I get enough requests to add others.

Also, I'm not entirely certain whether or not I intend to introduce Geass so let me know what you guys think. If I do decide to bring in Geass, I will say, I plan to have Lelouch receive a more combat-oriented Geass than in Canon.


	3. Ch 3: The Demon Emerges

A/N: Since the consensus seems to be for a harem, I'll go ahead and add a few girls, but probably no more than like 3. I will go ahead and confirm that Kallen will be added since I had multiple requests for her. Other than that, keep letting me know who you want to see and I'll keep them under consideration.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Demon Emerges

"Welcome to Tahiti, your highness," a well-built man who appeared to be in his late forties bowed as Lelouch entered the forward command center.

"There's no need for that, General Winters, you're the commanding officer here; I'm just here to help out and show that not all royals are snobbish prudes who don't know how to fight," Lelouch waved off the general who snorted in amusement.

"Well, it's good to have you here, Lieutenant Colonel. According to our Intel, while their main forces are remaining in Fiji, the enemy has started to consolidate resources here," the general spoke as he pinpointed a spot on the map near the center of the Cook Islands. "We've also received word that they have been receiving support from resistance fighters in area 14." Lelouch nodded as he looked over the map.

"Tell me, general, how many VTOLs do we have on the carriers?" Lelouch asked as he started to formulate a plan.

"I believe we have about 40 in total; have you thought of something, Lieutentant Colonel?" Lelouch smirked as he went over his plan with the general.

* * *

"I still think this idea is too dangerous, your highness; why do you need to lead this operation personally?" Jeremiah frowned as he followed Lelouch to the hangar where the troops were mobilizing for the plan that he and the general had come up with.

"Relax, Jeremiah; I know what I'm doing. Besides, if the king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" Lelouch asked rhetorically as he ascended the guidewire to his cockpit. Once the Ganymede was powered up, Lelouch began relaying orders to the troops that would be aiding him in this operation.

* * *

Mahana Vaea was having a good day. First, he was promoted to Commander. Then, he was told he would be receiving an entire platoon from the reinforcements that had arrived from New Guinea and, to top it off, they had even given him another 20 Gun-Rus to bolster his forces!

'Things are definitely looking up,' Commander Vaea thought to himself as he finished inspecting their new equipment. However, if he had **actually** looked up, he would have seen the group of knightmares being airlifted by the Britannian VTOLs.

"36th airborne, I want you to maintain altitude and stay on watch for reinforcements. B-group, you're on left flank, N-group, you take the right. R-group, you're with me; commence operation!" Lelouch directed as his forces were dropped by the VTOLs and they made their way to their positions with a resounding "Yes sir!"

As his group's Sutherlands started raining bullets on the enemy forces, Lelouch left the ground troops to them as he made his way through to the enemy Gun-Rus. Spotting a group of them, he quickly maneuvered between a group of enemy tanks before dispatching of them with slash harkens before they even realized what was happening.

Using the Ganymede's left hand as a pivot point, Lelouch performed a spin kick that disarmed a nearby Gun-Ru before quickly drawing a sword in his right hand and driving it into the enemy cockpit. Pushing off of his left hand, Lelouch threw his sword into another Gun-Ru while unleashing his slash harkens in midair and taking down another 2 Gun-Rus simultaneously; all of this happening in a matter of a few seconds.

Righting himself in the air, Lelouch sped toward the next group who had finally noticed him and were unleashing a hail of gunfire in his direction. Weaving between the hails of lead, Lelouch picked up his sword from the remains of the Gun-Ru he had speared and quickly sheathed it before drawing his Zweihander and using it to block bullets as he continued to dodge what he could.

Making his way to the enemy, Lelouch flipped to the side while swinging his Zweihander and tearing through 2 more knightmares in a single stroke as if they were made of butter. Ignoring the resulting explosion and kicking off of the wall of a nearby warehouse, Lelouch drove his Zweihander into the ground before swinging around it and driving his landspinners into the face of another unit. Righting himself, Lelouch drove the claws of his right hand through the cockpit of the off-balance knightmare while swinging back his left hand to reclaim his Zweihander and hefting it over his shoulder.

Marveling at the destruction surrounding him, Lelouch confirmed that the area was cleared before radioing in to check on the other groups.

* * *

"I-it's a demon!" Commander Vaea worriedly exclaimed as he had witnessed the entire spectacle. "A single unit took out 7 knightmares in less than 12 seconds!" Running for cover, he managed to slip between the flanking B-group and making his escape; he would be the only survivor in what would soon come to be known as one of the most brutal campaigns in Britannian history.

* * *

Over the course of the next week, under Lelouch's command, his platoon made their way through the Cook Islands eliminating all resistance forces and salvaging what supplies they could; it could only be considered a slaughter as they left a sea of blood in their wake.

"This is P-group; point C-17 has been cleared, Lieutenant Colonel; moving to the rendezvous point," the squad leader radioed in as they started loading what they salvaged onto the VTOLs.

"Acknowledged; points C-21 through C-34 have been cleared as well. All troops make your way to the rendezvous point and we'll meet up with the rest of the garrison. Good job men; the operation has been a success and I'll personally ensure that your efforts are properly rewarded," Lelouch announced to all of his forces earning a chorus of "thank you, your highness!" Smirking as he thought over his idea of forming his own military force, Lelouch made his way to the rendezvous point while mentally going over the remaining forces the enemy should have unless they receive reinforcements from the Chinese Federation.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, your highness? This seems like a pretty risky operation," General Winters voiced his concerns as he and Lelouch looked over a map of Fiji in the war room.

"I understand your hesitance General, but this would be the quickest way to end this conflict and complete our conquest," Lelouch defended as the 2 of them went over the finer points of Lelouch's plan for the assault on the enemy stronghold.

"Very well; we'll proceed according to your plan, Colonel. However, if things start getting dicey, I'm pulling my men out."

"Understood, General," Lelouch agreed as they prepared to inform the troops of what would come to be the final battle of the shortest conquest in Britannian history.

* * *

It was 0200 hours as Lelouch approached the western wall of the enemy encampment.

"Are the charges in place, P-group?" Lelouch radioed to the squad leader.

"Yes, Colonel, all charges are in place and the primer is set."

"Excellent; retreat to a safe distance and prepare for the next phase," Lelouch commanded from his cockpit. "General, Major are your groups in position?" Lelouch radioed in to the General and Major Timmons who were taking the east and north respectively. Receiving an affirmative response from both, he gave the signal to begin the operation and the night sky was suddenly illuminated by a series of explosions.

Taking advantage of the enemy's confusion, Lelouch and his troops stormed through the opening their explosives created and began their assault. The General's group was to assault the weapons depot and lead the majority of their knightmare force while Major Timmons was in charge of the ground forces in taking out the enemy communications centers and barracks.

"N-group, take out those sniper nests. P-group, B-group, R-group, you know what to do," Lelouch commanded as he made his way towards the command center receiving a chorus of "yes, sir"s. While P-group was picking off ground forces with sniper rifles from their various vantage points, B-group took down enemy artillery and R-group took out any knightmare forces on their way to joining up with the General's forces.

Bisecting a Gun-Ru with the sword in his right hand, Lelouch drew his other sword in a reverse-grip in his left hand using it to block an attack from the enemy that tried to sneak up behind him before launching his left wrist-mounted slash harken directly through the cockpit at point blank. Moving through knightmares guarding the command center, Lelouch was a veritable tornado of whirling blades as he tore through them one after another leaving a trail of devastation, blood and scraps of metal that would be unrecognizable as belonging to a knightmare frame.

* * *

Casually strolling through the command center, Lelouch quickly dispatched any guards with 2 quick bullets to the chest and 1 in the head as he made his way to the president's office. Approaching his final objective, Lelouch came upon a single man standing guard with a sword drawn. Recognizing the challenge for what it was, Lelouch holstered his sidearm and draw his knife in a reverse-grip.

"I presume you're the one in charge of the armed forces here?" Lelouch prodded earning a nod from the man before he wordlessly charged in with an overhead slash that was easily parried before Lelouch delivered a quick palm strike to the man's solar plexus. Before the man could recover, Lelouch swept his legs out from under him before driving his knife into the side of the man's neck. Raising an eyebrow as he watched the blood spew from the severed carotid artery, Lelouch felt a sense of…disappointment.

"Well that was anti-climactic," he mused as he made his way to the door leading to his quarry.

* * *

After quickly dispatching of the president, Lelouch made his way back to the Ganymede and announced on an open channel so that all forces heard the announcement that the enemy commander as well as the president had been eliminated. Shortly thereafter, the remaining survivors, few as they were, quickly surrendered. However, once they had all been securely bound, Lelouch commanded that they all be lined up.

"No prisoners; open fire." Looking at eachother, the men hesitantly raised their rifles before doing as commanded.

* * *

"Was that absolutely necessary, your highness?" General Winters questioned with a slight frown.

"Tell me, General; during this entire campaign, did your troops encounter a single civilian?" Lelouch countered with a blank expression. The General blinked as he thought about it for a moment before realizing that, no, he had not.

"Now that you mention it…we never saw any despite all the settlements we traveled through," the General frowned not understanding where they could all have gone.

"The reason for that is what my troops and I found in Tonga; a large hole in the center of the island…filled with thousands of bodies littered with bullet holes," Lelouch recounted with a grim look. "That's where most of them were at least; the rest were women that we found in their homes nearby, shackled to their beds; I'm sure you can figure out what happened to them," Lelouch said with a sneer of disgust as the General stared at him with wide-eyes.

"While I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong! The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed; they slaughtered countless innocent civilians so they deserved to be put down like the monsters they are," Lelouch growled out as he turned to make his way towards the Ganymede.

"I'll meet you back at the garrison, General." General Winters could only nod silently in response as he tried to process the prince's words.

* * *

"Presenting Brigadier General Lelouch Vi Britannia; prince of the realm and 8th in line to the throne," the Herald announced drawing a raised brow from Lelouch at the significant rise in the line of succession.

"Hail, your majesty; I have returned from my conquest of Area 15 as you requested," Lelouch said as he took a knee and brought his fist to his chest in an imperial salute.

"Yes congratulations on your decisive victory. Less than 2 weeks, that's the shortest campaign in Britannian history; well done, my son," Charles commended before rising from the throne. "Come with me," he commanded as he placed a hand on Lelouch's shoulder. Doing as commanded, Lelouch rose to his feet and followed his father to the garden that he had been visiting rather frequently as of late. Stopping at a gazebo amidst a sea of various flowers of differing colors, Charles motioned for a retainer who dropped off an ornate decanter before hurrying off.

"I believe it's appropriate to celebrate such a decisive victory, don't you?" Charles asked rhetorically as he poured 2 glasses of brandy that Lelouch would imagine probably cost as much as a villa. Raising their glasses in a wordless toast, the duo of father and son each took a sip while staring out at the garden.

"You know," the emperor began as he swirled his liquor lazily. "This was your mother's favorite spot on the palace grounds. In fact, the garden at the Aries villa was modeled after this very spot," Lelouch was baffled at how…normal this conversation was. Charles Zi Britannia had always been a man who exhumed power and never showed any sign of emotion; so to hear him talking about his mother with a certain fondness in his voice was completely unexpected.

"Forgive me, your majesty, but have you learned anything of my mother's murder?" Lelouch asked with a bowed head, but there was a simmering rage just beneath the surface that was reflected in his eyes.

"I have my suspicions, but nothing concrete at this point," holding up his hand to stop Lelouch before he could interject, he elaborated. "Do not mistake my calmness for complacency; the perpetrator **will** be dealt with. However, your mother had many enemies and as I'm sure you're aware, there were many in the court that were not exactly fond of her or the rather blatant favoritism that I showed her."

Lelouch grit his teeth as he was all too aware of how his family was seen by the nobles. His mother was seen as a commoner that was undeserving of her station as a knight of honor; much less her position as empress. Meanwhile, he was viewed as the "black sheep" of the imperial family and his sister (his beloved baby sister who he would set the world on fire for if necessary to keep her safe) was viewed as a helpless cripple whose only value would be as some bargaining chip; he would take away everything they cared about before watching them die slowly before he let that happen!

"I understand, father," Lelouch begrudgingly conceded as he finished off his brandy. Charles stopped mid-step as he turned to leave for his office.

"Ah, I almost forgot; Cornelia is waiting for you at the Aries villa." Lelouch visibly paled as he barely maintained his grip on the empty glass he was holding. Turning to see that his father had already resumed his stride towards his office, Lelouch realized he had no way out of this.

'I am **not** looking forward to this.'

* * *

"Congratulations, Brigadier General; I heard of your overwhelming victory in Area 15," Cornelia stated with a completely blank expression from his desk the moment he entered his room.

"Thank you, sister," Lelouch responded; thankful that he managed to keep the quiver out of his voice. Before he could continue, Cornelia interrupted him and decided to get right down to it.

"So tell me, brother; what exactly is going on between you and Euphemia?" Lelouch began to sweat nervously at the intense stare he was receiving since Cornelia was just as protective of her sister as he was; maybe even more so. That's not even accounting for the fact that they were engaged which he still had no idea how she felt about that. Taking a deep breath before releasing it slowly, Lelouch decided to just be direct.

"I'm in love with, Euphie," he answered with more resolve in his tone than he expected. There was an uncomfortable silence for several moments as she continued to stare at him before she decided to break it; with a fit of hysterical laughter.

Lelouch could only blink in confusion as he watched his sister fall out of his chair and quite literally roll on the floor laughing. After taking a moment to calm down and catch her breath, Cornelia wiped a tear from her eye as she smirked at him.

"I'm perfectly aware of how you 2 feel for eachother; did you 2 really think you could hide it from me?" Cornelia asked with the smirk never leaving her face. Lelouch seemed to be unable to comprehend what was happening as he continued to wear a blank expression and blink owlishly.

"How?" he finally asked once he came to his senses. Cornelia rolled her eyes as she sat on the edge of his bed and motioned for him to take the seat she had previously occupied. Doing so, Lelouch tried to determine when they may have been caught; he knew it couldn't have been Jeremiah.

"Did you forget about your own villa's security systems?" Cornelia asked rhetorically. "There's a camera not too far from the spot where you 2 had your little confession." Lelouch mentally berated himself; he had, in fact, forgotten about the security cameras.

"While I wasn't exactly thrilled about how quickly you 2 progressed at such a young age," Cornelia stated with a slight glare making Lelouch avoid her gaze. "I'm not against you being in a relationship, especially since it's obvious how much you both care for eachother and I know you'll treat her well and will make sure she keeps her innocence until she's ready; won't you?" Lelouch nodded emphatically from the clear threat before he walked over and pulled Cornelia into a hug with a soft smile on his face.

"Thank you, Nelly," Lelouch whispered to a surprised Cornelia before she smiled and returned the hug. "So if you knew this whole time, why didn't you say anything sooner?" Lelouch asked as the 2 separated slightly, but didn't release their embrace entirely.

"To be honest I wasn't sure how I felt about it at first. After that, I just thought it would be fun to mess with you," Cornelia stuck her tongue out playfully earning a roll of the eyes from Lelouch before they both started laughing.

"So…what now? I mean, what do we do about the arranged marriage and everything?" Lelouch asked honestly having no idea what to do in this situation.

"Well," Cornelia lightly chewed on her lower lip with a light dusting of pink on her cheeks. "I'm okay with it if you are," Lelouch didn't think his eyes could get any wider as he stared at Cornelia like she had 2 heads.

"But what about Euphie?"

"Oh, her and I talked about this while you were in Area 15; we already agreed that we had no problem sharing," Cornelia waved him off as if that was perfectly normal. Apparently, Lelouch had been wrong; his eyes **could** get wider.

"On a more serious note, you and I are going to be leaving for the EU in the morning, so you should get some rest," before Lelouch could respond, Cornelia gave him a chaste kiss before quickly making her way out the door and slamming the door shut behind her.

Once in the hallway, Cornelia lowered her head to hide the furious blush that colored her face. Bringing her hand to her lips, she smiled softly. 'Hopefully Euphie never finds out she had her first kiss before me; she'd never let me live it down' Cornelia mused as she shivered at the thought.

* * *

Falling back onto his bed, Lelouch brought a hand to his lips as he stared at the ceiling; the fact he would be going to the EU being the furthest thing from his mind as it was dominated by thoughts of pink and purple.

* * *

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated; still determining whether or not there will be geass so let me know what you think.

Next chapter will likely have some major developments so look forward to it. Also, would you guys rather have longer chapters with slower updates or continue as is? Let me know.


	4. Ch 4: Flight of the Wyvern

A/N: Just wanted to give a thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far and inform you that I have decided that it will be a harem, but it will be fairly small and only plan to add may 2 or 3 other girls; will be putting up a poll to narrow it down, so cast your votes. And thanks again to those of you who have shown your support.

To answer a few questions:

Lelouch, Cornelia and Euphie are the ages they would be in canon; meaning, as of now, Lelouch and Euphemia are 13 and Cornelia is 23.

As for Cornelia never having been kissed, she has known that she would be engaged to Marianne's first-born son since before Lelouch was even born and I really don't see her as being the unfaithful type or someone who would go against a contract; especially one from her idol, Marianne.

And in regards to Guilford, I honestly never really cared much for his character and he really doesn't fit anywhere in my plans for the story, so I cut him out.

And lastly, yes Japan has already been conquered at this point which will be touched upon briefly in this chapter, but won't have a major impact until after the EU.

One last thing; the events of Akito the exiled took place approximately 5 years earlier than canon in 2012 a.t.b, but their ages remained the same(i.e. Leila and Akito were 17, so they would be 22 at the time of canon.)

Enough rambling; on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 4: Flight of the Wyvern

[2013 a.t.b]

Fortunately, Lelouch and Cornelia's departure for the EU was kept quiet so the only ones present were people they actually **want** to see. While Cornelia said her goodbyes to Euphie, Lelouch likewise did the same with Nunnally who, of course, was crying and asking him not to go. Reluctantly letting go of Nunnally, Lelouch turned to Jeremiah, who had vehemently protested the decision to be left behind, and made sure he would take care of Nunnally. Finally making his way to Euphie, she stood on her toes as she pulled him in for a kiss.

Ignoring everyone around them, Lelouch returned the kiss as he wiped away her tears and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'm going to miss you, Euphie," Lelouch whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I don't want you to go; you just got back," Euphie whimpered as she pressed her face to his chest and cried. Lelouch kissed the top of her head as he breathed in her scent.

"I have to go, Euphie; someone has to make sure your sister stays safe and doesn't start an international incident," Lelouch tried to lighten the mood a bit and seemed to succeed at least somewhat as she let out a few giggles as she wiped her eyes.

"Promise me you'll protect her and come back to me in one piece?" she begged as she gripped his shirt tightly and stared up at him through misty eyes. Lelouch smiled softly as he caressed her cheek.

"I'll do my best. Just promise me you'll try not to cry too much; I need you to be strong for me and Nunnally, okay?" Euphie nodded as she gave him another kiss. Lelouch decided to deepen the kiss since it would likely be their last one for quite a while.

Breaking apart for air, Lelouch noticed Cornelia was watching impatiently and nodding towards the plane.

"It's time for me to go, Euphie," Lelouch sighed as he gently pried her fingers from his shirt. "I love you, Euphie; I promise I'll call you when I can." With that, Lelouch turned away as he and Cornelia made their way to the plane. Once the 2 of them were on board, Lelouch immediately collapsed into his seat with a sigh.

"So what is it we're actually going to the EU for; are we supposed to help out the Euro-Britannians with the EU forces?" Lelouch asked Cornelia as she sat down next to him.

"Not exactly…"

* * *

"Interesting; I knew those snooty Euro-Britannian bastards were sketchy, but I didn't think they would actually go so far as treason. So are we actually going to be helping the EU then?" Lelouch asked skeptically.

"Well, yes and no. The group we're going to be working with was originally part of the EU, but they have since become an independent organization that has had remarkable success against overwhelming odds and apparently their assault team is comprised mostly of Elevens."

"Wait a minute, are you talking about the W-0 unit?" Lelouch asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, you've heard of them?" Cornelia asked drawing a scoff from Lelouch.

"Of course I've heard of them, who do you think I am; Clovis?" Lelouch asked rhetorically drawing a giggle from Cornelia. "The practical applications of their orbital transport rocket 'Appolo's chariot' are quite interesting and their Alexanders caught my attention as well."

"Right, well we're supposed to be meeting up with them to help out with Euro-Britannians **and** the EU."

"So basically we're going to be fighting a war on 2 fronts; marvelous," Lelouch groaned sarcastically before deciding to get some sleep while he still could.

* * *

Feeling something soft and warm at his side, Lelouch drowsily blinked his eyes open and looked over to see Cornelia sleeping against him with her head on his shoulder and his arm squeezed between her breasts. Smiling fondly at the content look on her face, Lelouch lightly trailed his fingers through her hair earning a slight moan as Cornelia tightened her grip on his arm and snuggled further into his side. Lelouch chuckled softly with a light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"It's time to wake up, Nelly," he whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Cornelia groaned cutely as she brought her hands up to rub the sleep from her eyes. Lifting her head, she smiled at Lelouch before realizing their position and quickly standing up with a blush.

"How long was I out?" she asked after clearing her throat. Lelouch smirked as he stood to his feet as well and stretched out.

"Honestly, I just woke up too, so I have no idea," Lelouch answered as he felt his back popping pleasantly from his stretching.

"Ah, your highnesses, it's good to see that you're awake," General Andreas Darlton interrupted as he entered their private cabin. "We should be making our descent into Germany shortly; it's a private airstrip discretely run by the W-0 unit, so there shouldn't be any complications."

"Excellent; when can we expect the Glaston knights to arrive?" Cornelia asked as she, like Lelouch, stretched out.

"They should be arriving sometime in the next 48 hours so long as there aren't any complications." With that said the group of 3 continued to have idle conversation until the pilot announced that they were beginning their descent and requested that everyone buckle in.

* * *

"Welcome your highnesses, my name is Oscar Hammel; it is an honor to meet 'the witch of Britannia' and 'the demon of Britannia'," a grey-haired man wearing a modified EU military uniform introduced drawing a raised brow from Lelouch.

"'The demon of Britannia'?" Lelouch questioned not having heard the title before.

"Yeah, evidently there was a survivor that witnessed your 1st battle during your conquest of Area 15 and likened you to a demon; the name kinda stuck," Cornelia explained. Lelouch held his chin while he rolled the title around in his head. Deciding he rather liked it, he nodded his approval.

* * *

After introductions were completed, the former-Major from the EU led them to the base that the W-0 unit was currently using.

"Pretty nice setup you guys have here," Darlton commented as he looked over the command center. Meanwhile, Lelouch and Cornelia were focused on the Alexanders and drones.

"Ah, you must be 'the demon of Britannia' I've heard so much about lately," a red-haired man with a feral smile spoke up as he approached Lelouch. "Awfully young, aren't you?"

"And you are?" Lelouch questioned with a raised eyebrow, ignoring the comment on his age.

"I'm Ashley Ashra; feel like having a friendly little spar?"

"Sorry, but my Ganymede won't be here until the rest of my sister's forces arrive," Lelouch dismissed the man as he looked over the Alexander Liberte.

"Ah, so you like Akito's knightmare, eh?" Ashley prodded. "Oi, Akito, come over here for a second," Ashley called out to a blue-haired man who approached them.

"What do you want, Ashley?" the young Japanese man asked.

"This kid is interested in your machine; wanna let him use it so we can have some fun?"

"So you're Akito Hyuga, 'Hannibal's Ghost'?" Lelouch asked as he held out his hand for the older teen to shake. Akito nodded as he accepted the gesture and firmly clasped the young prince's hand.

"Oi, what the hell; you've heard of him, but you've never heard of the great Ashley Ashra?!"

"Sorry?" Lelouch apologized insincerely.

"Tch, brat. So, what do you say, Akito; wanna let the kid use the Alexander Liberte for a bit?" Ashley asked again.

"Sorry, but it still needs some maintenance from the last operation,"

"That's fine; my sister and I have other matters that we need to take care of at the moment," Lelouch waved off. "It was nice meeting you, Akito Hyuga; I look forward to working with you," Lelouch said as he made his way towards a waiting Cornelia.

"Already making friends, are we?" Cornelia smirked earning a roll of the eyes from her fiancé.

"Is it so bad to try to get along with our allies?"

"No, not at all; if anything I'm glad to see you making friends considering your only real friend is that Weinberg kid," Cornelia nudged him. Lelouch shrugged noncommittally.

"Gino can be…eccentric at times, but he's a good guy and he's loyal to a fault; plus he's a damn good pilot," Lelouch defended his friend; even if he was annoying at times, he was still a good friend.

"Relax; I'm not badmouthing your friend, just saying it wouldn't hurt for you to have more."

"And you have how many friends exactly?" Lelouch retorted as he mumbled something about pots and kettles in reference to their color.

"Touché, brother," Cornelia laughed as they made their way to where they would be staying. According to one of the senior officers named Claus Warwick, they were short on rooms so the 2 of them would have to share; both had blushed quite profusely at that, but weren't exactly against it.

"I'm gonna go grab some food, you wanna tag along?" Cornelia asked.

"No thanks, I'm gonna call Euphie and let her know we got here safely."

"Alright, but don't be too long; you haven't eaten anything all day and you need to keep up your strength," Cornelia called back as she made her way out of the room.

* * *

After a brief conversation with Euphie, in which he omitted the fact that him and Cornelia would be sharing a room during their stay, Lelouch decided to take Cornelia's advice and get some food.

"Oh, excuse me," Lelouch said as he bumped into a blond-haired woman as he rounded a corner.

"No no, it was my fault; I wasn't watching where I was going," she responded as she bent down to pick up the book she had dropped; unintentionally showing Lelouch the title of the book.

"Ah, Comte de Guibert's 'A general essay on tactics'; splendid choice," Lelouch nodded in approval. The blond woman looked at him in surprise.

"You're familiar with it?" she asked.

"Yes, I've read it several times in fact," Lelouch answered with a nod. "Where are my manners, allow me to introduce myself; Brigadier General Lelouch Vi Britannia, at your service," Lelouch spoke with a slight bow.

"A Britannian prince that has read a Frenchman's works; forgive me for my rudeness, but that is rather unusual," Lelouch chuckled as he waved off her apology.

"Under normal circumstances, your skepticism would be warranted, but I'm sort of the black sheep of the imperial family," Lelouch responded casually as if it was no big deal. "Besides, I've made it a point to read as many books on strategy as I can and I found Guibert's writing to be particularly interesting. Besides; my mother was French."

"Ah, you must be 'the demon of Britannia' I've been hearing about lately," the woman said as Lelouch nodded to the mention of his new moniker. "Well, it's nice to meet you your highness; my name is Leila Malcal," Leila introduced herself with a bow of her own.

"No need for formalities, Ms. Malcal; just call me Lelouch," Lelouch waved her off.

"Very well, Lelouch; but only on the condition that you call me Leila," she said with a smile.

"Sure thing, Leila; it's nice to meet the commander of the infamous Wyvern squad," Lelouch said in earnest.

"And it was an honor to meet the man responsible for the fastest conquest in Britannian history," Leila nodded with a smile. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I must be on my way; perhaps we could discuss Guibert's writings sometime."

"That would be nice; see you around, Leila," Lelouch said as the 2 parted ways for their original destinations.

* * *

[2014 a.t.b]

Throughout the next year, Lelouch and Cornelia's group had gone on numerous missions with the W-0 unit against both the EU **and** the Euro-Britannians in an effort to maintain the status quo in the region as well as root out the corruption amongst the ranks of the Euro-Britannians. Currently, they found themselves on the outskirts of St. Petersburg doing reconnaissance on a group of mobsters that have been performing assassinations and other shady jobs under orders of some of the EU government officials that they could not allow to have linked back to them.

"I find it rather difficult to believe these thugs managed to get into the mayor's office on their own," Lelouch spoke softly into his headset.

"Their security was laughable so under normal circumstances I would say it shouldn't have been a problem; but with these Neanderthals, I have to agree with you," a young Japanese boy named Yukiya Naruse responded. "They probably had a man on the inside that disabled the security for them."

"What does it matter; this should be a simple operation," a Japanese girl named Ayano Kosaka wearing a flight suit that was left mostly unzipped revealing a lot of cleavage interjected.

"Ayano is right; let's just get in and out, but stay alert just in case," Leila spoke into her headset earning a chorus of affirmative responses.

As Lelouch, Leila, Ayano and another Japanese man named Ryo Sayama stealthily approached the building, Yukiya took up his position with a suppressed kar98k(bolt-action sniper rifle). Seeing that they hadn't been noticed, Yukiya gave the all clear into his headset allowing the others to move into position.

"On my mark," Leila informed her team. "3, 2, 1, mark!" With that said, Lelouch and Ayano breached the doors on the north and south sides with blades drawn while Leila and Ryo threw smoke grenades in through the windows on the east and west sides.

While the gangsters all scurried about in confusion trying to find their weapons in the dense smoke, Lelouch and the members of the W-0 unit activated their thermal goggles and began to silently take them down while Yukiya picked off the ones he could from his vantage point.

"Still no signs of reinforcements guys," Yukiya told them as he watched Leila use her training in aikido to flip one thug and place him in a joint lock before firing a single shot from her silenced pistol into his temple and moving on.

"We got incoming guys; look sharp," Yukiya advised.

"What we got, Yukiya?" Ryo asked as he took down an enemy that was creeping up on Ayano while she decapitated another with her kodachi.

"Looks like a full platoon along with some artillery coming in from the south side. Ah, fuck; they're EU Black Ops," Yukiya cursed as he ejected the casing from his rifle and reloaded.

"Dammit, they must've been using these bastards as bait; how do you wanna handle it, Lelouch?" Leila asked as she made sure there were no enemies left in the building. Lelouch thought about it for a second before bringing his hand to his mic.

"Yukiya, can you make it to point A-13?" Lelouch radioed in.

"Yeah, but why would you-"Yukiya trailed off as he realized what Lelouch was thinking. "Damn, you really are a demon, you know that," he said with a dark chuckle bringing a smirk to Lelouch's face.

"I'll take that as a compliment; we'll try to keep them busy so they stay in position long enough.

"Roger that; Yukiya out."

"Ryo, how many grenades you got, left?" Lelouch asked as he moved to the second floor of the building they were in.

"3 smoke, 2 frags and a flashbang; why?" Ryo asked as he looked out the door Ayano had breached on the south side and could just see the last of the approaching troops cresting the hill.

"Toss me a smoke and that flashbang. Leila, think you could take those frags and get to the tree line on the east side of the road?" Lelouch asked as he moved to the railing overlooking the ground floor so Ryo could toss him the grenades.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Leila answered as she took the frags from Ryo and slipped out the window on the east side.

"Ayano, you're the fastest, so I need you to run decoy until I give you the signal," Lelouch said as he moved to a window on the south side.

"Ugh, fine; but if I die I'm gonna haunt your scrawny ass, got it?" Lelouch and Ryo both had to hold back their laughter at that.

"I hear ya; now get ready to move," Lelouch said as he pulled the pin on his smoke grenade and opened his window. "Alright, move!" Lelouch called out as he tossed the smoke grenade.

* * *

Ignoring the sound of gunfire, Leila continued to make her way to the tree line undetected. "I'm in position," she said as she readied pressed her back to a large tree to await whatever the next part of Lelouch's plan was.

"Acknowledged; sit tight for now. Yukiya, what's your ETA?" Lelouch commanded seamlessly as he laid down suppressing fire for Ayano.

"I'm about 30 seconds out and should take me another 20 to get setup."

"Roger that; we need to keep them busy until Yukiya is set guys," Lelouch commanded.

"Easy for you to say asshole," Ayano growled out as she dove for cover behind an abandoned truck to avoid the artillery fire that rained down on her previous position.

'6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1' Lelouch counted down to himself. "Ryo, pop your smoke to cover Ayano."

"Bout damn time, grumbled as she prepared to move. As soon as the canister started spewing smoke and Lelouch called out "Now!", Ayano bolted for the tree line on the west side.

"Leila, toss your frags behind the artillery 3 seconds apart."

"I'm sorry, did you say **behind** the artillery; why the hell would she not throw **at** the artillery?" Ryo asked in confusion.

"It's only to get them into position; throw them, Leila!" Lelouch demanded as he readied the flashbang. Doing as directed, Leila threw the 1st frag before counting out 3 seconds and tossing the other one, trusting Lelouch's strategy wouldn't get them killed. Watching as the 1st grenade detonated just before the 2nd one reached the ground, Leila watched as the 1st one drew their attention before the 2nd one made them move further north towards their position; exactly where Lelouch wanted them.

"Yukiya!" Lelouch called out as he pulled the pin on his flashbang.

"Ready when you are, Lelouch," the Japanese teen called back.

"Fire on point B-1 in 6 seconds," Lelouch ordered as he tossed the flashbang directly into the platoon of EU soldiers; who all happened to be using night-vision goggles. "Everyone else, get to point B-4, now! Lelouch yelled as he ran to the to the north side of the building and dove out the window.

"You crazy son of a bitch; that'll hit **us**!" Ryo yelled as he ran as fast as he could and made it out the north side of the building just as Lelouch broke through the window above him and hit the ground running.

"Just shut up and run!" he yelled back as Ayano and Leila joined up with them and they heard a definitive thumping sound in the distance followed shortly thereafter by a whistling noise.

"Alright, now what?!" Ryo asked as they heard a popping noise above them. Lelouch didn't give a verbal response, but kicked open the door of a hidden bunker built into the side of a hill before diving in; followed shortly thereafter by the others as the night was suddenly lit up by an intense blaze as the napalm blanketed the area in a sea of flames.

The group of 4 lay in a heap on the floor panting as they tried to catch their breath. Once they had calmed down somewhat, Ayano grabbed Lelouch by his collar and started to shake him.

"I don't know whether to kick your ass or kiss you, you crazy bastard," Ayano growled out.

"How about neither; I don't think Yukiya would be too happy about us kissing"

"Oh shut up; it's a figure of speech you smartass," she rolled her eyes before looking out to see the raging inferno; the crackle of the flames almost drowning out the screaming of the soldiers that been bathed in fire. "Demon of Britannia indeed," Ayano mumbled as she continued to stare at the flames.

"How you doing over there, Yukiya?" Lelouch asked as he patted the dirt and glass from his clothes.

"Oh you know, just watching the show; too bad I don't have any marshmallows," he replied casually earning a laugh from Ryo.

"You've got a pretty morbid sense of humor," Lelouch remarked dryly. "Anyway, just sit tight and we'll rally up at your position."

"Roger that, your highness," Lelouch rolled his eyes as he helped Leila up and they started to move towards Yukiya's location.

"How are things going on your end, Akito?" Lelouch asked after he changed radio frequencies.

"We're just finishing up things here; these Euro-Britannians weren't much trouble since we've already weeded out most of their corrupt leadership; any problems over there?" Akito responded.

"Seems like those thugs were just bait from the EU; a Black Ops platoon with some artillery showed up, but we took care of it without any casualties or serious injuries."

"Good to hear…" Akito trailed off and Lelouch caught the shift in his tone.

"Who was it?" Lelouch held his breath as he waited for the name.

"It was Bart; the general and his brothers aren't taking it very well," Lelouch let out the breath he had been holding in an audible sigh. While he felt bad for Darlton and his adopted sons, he couldn't help but feel relief that it wasn't Cornelia.

"Understood; please give them my condolences and we'll have a proper burial when we get back. We're on our way to point A-13 to meet up with Yukiya and then we'll make our way back to base…thank you for keeping my sister safe, Akito," Lelouch said before turning off his radio and continuing on in silence.

* * *

A/N: I figure this is a good spot to cut this chapter off. I debated writing a bit more, but I'd like to figure out the rest of what I'm putting into the next chapter.

I won't go into details about what's next, but I will say this; next chapter will have some citrus.

Also, I'm going to be putting up a poll to narrow down who will be added to the harem; Kallen won't be on the list because I've already decided she'll be in it so no point taking up a spot in the poll for her.

Anyway that's all for now; thanks for reading and please review and vote in the poll.


	5. Ch 5: Blood of the Innocent

A/N: There will be a bit of a time skip in this chapter, but there will be flashbacks later when necessary to cover important details when they are relevant.

 **WARNING 18+: This chapter contains explicit material of a sexual nature that may not be appropriate for those under 18 years old. There shall be further warning prior to aforementioned mature content.**

With that out of the way, let's proceed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 5: Blood of the Innocent

[2016 a.t.b; 2 Years after the events of St. Petersburg]

"Kinda hard to believe it's been three years since we left isn't it?" Cornelia asked as she settled into her position in Lelouch's lap as he wrapped his arms around her.

"True, but it'll be nice to finally be home; I can only imagine the hell Nunnally and Euphie are gonna raise," Lelouch answered drawing a giggle from Cornelia.

"Although, I'm sure mother is going to be pestering us about the engagement since you're getting close to the age necessary for the contract," Cornelia groaned as Lelouch patted her thigh reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it, just tell her we'll take care of it when the time comes; we still have two years before then after all," Cornelia hummed her agreement as she tilted her head so that she could give Lelouch a kiss which he happily returned. "Besides; I'm sure she'll be happy enough that we've gotten closer while we were away and have started thinking about it seriously."

"Yeah well, being stuck in the same room for three years with some horny teenager going through puberty will do that; damn teenage hormones," Cornelia snorted in amusement.

"Oi, I wasn't that bad; it's not like we did anything more than making out with a little bit of light groping here and there," Lelouch scoffed as he pinched Cornelia's thigh drawing out an "eep" sound from a now pouting Cornelia.

"Brat," she muttered as she slapped his chest and stood up to get something to drink. But before she could get far, she let out another "eep" as Lelouch smacked her on the ass and smirked as she glared at him before storming off in a huff. Lelouch chuckled before picking his phone up as it started ringing.

"Vi Britannia. Ah, Jeremiah; it's good to hear from you. [-]. Really? [-]. Alright well we should be landing in Pendragon in about 2 hours. [-] Right; see you at the airfield," Lelouch hung up as he reached for the TV remote.

"What was that about?" Cornelia asked as she took a sip of her wine. Lelouch didn't respond verbally and instead switched the channel to a news report from Area 11 where they were announcing that Clovis had been found dead and the cause of death was still undetermined.

"Damn; he might've been a pompous buffoon, but he was still one of our few siblings that I could actually tolerate," Lelouch sighed as Cornelia sat back in his lap with a frown on her face.

"What do you think happened?"

"I'm not sure. But according to Jeremiah, you and I are being sent to Area 11 to take over," Lelouch groaned as he rubbed his temples.

"What?!" Cornelia snapped as she stared at him with disbelieving eyes. "We haven't even landed yet after returning from a three year assignment and we're already being sent off again? What the hell?!"

"Apparently there's been a lot of terrorist activity lately so they decided they needed to bring in the big guns. Hence, you and I are being made the new viceroy and sub-viceroy respectively; hurray," Lelouch waved his hands in celebration with no small amount of sarcasm.

"Wonderful," Cornelia sighed. "So much for us getting a vacation."

"On the bright side, Euphie, Nunnally, Jeremiah, the Glaston knights and my squad from Area 15 will be coming with us so at least our sisters will be safe with us and we'll have a competent staff," Lelouch said as he stole Cornelia's glass of wine making her roll her eyes and get another one. "Oh, and apparently I've been promoted to General as well, so there's that," Lelouch said as he took a sip of his wine, not really caring that much about the promotion at this point.

"Well, congratulations on that at least," she said before she tapped her glass against his and both said "cheers" before taking a sip.

"Jeremiah said he'd be meeting us at the airfield with Euphie and Nunnally so we'll pretty much just be getting off long enough to pick them up before taking off again."

"Well," Cornelia began before she set hers and Lelouch's wine glass to the side before straddling his lap. "I guess I better make use of what little alone time we still have left," she whispered huskily before she captured Lelouch's lips in a hungry kiss. Lelouch's surprise quickly wore off as he opened his mouth to Cornelia's probing tongue.

* * *

"Big brother!" Nunnally yelled as soon as Lelouch stepped off of the plane. Making his way towards his baby sister, Lelouch was intercepted by a pink blur as Euphie threw her arms and legs around him before kissing him with all of the passion that had been bottled up over the last three years. Lelouch barely managed to keep his balance as she crashed into him and he wrapped his arms around her as he returned the kiss. The reunited lovers stayed that way until someone cleared their throat to draw their attention.

"As touching as this is, we really do have to get going, you two," Cornelia chuckled as she wheeled Nunnally towards the plane who had been watching the pair in amusement.

"Right; we'll have plenty of time for that now," Lelouch whispered as he set Euphie down and they made their way to the plane.

Once on board, Lelouch and Cornelia regaled them with stories from their time in the EU. They left out the details of some of their more horrendous missions in order to shield Nunnally and Euphie from the horrors of war.

'Why do I get the distinct impression that someone is deliberately putting me into ridiculous situations to make my life difficult' Lelouch sighed to himself as the four siblings continued to trade stories over a light lunch.

"What's wrong, Lulu?" Euphie asked after hearing him sigh.

"Nothing's wrong; just worn out is all," Lelouch said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well it sounds like you and Cornelia have been through quite a bit and you barely took two steps off of the plane before getting back on; why don't you get some rest and I'll let the others know."

"Thanks, Euphie; you're the best," Lelouch said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading to get some sleep.

* * *

Lelouch smiled as he awoke to an all-too-familiar scent and opened his eyes to flowing pink hair with Euphie cuddled up to his side and using his shoulder as a pillow. Brushing the hair from her face, Lelouch lightly pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

"It's time to wake up, love," Lelouch whispered as he caressed her cheek. Euphie's eyes fluttered open as she gave him a radiant smile and gave Lelouch a fierce kiss; which he happily returned.

"I've missed you," Euphie said as she held him tightly. Lelouch smiled as he ran his fingers through her beautiful hair.

"I missed you too; even when I was in the middle of an operation, you were always in the back of my mind," Lelouch confessed as he rolled them over so he was kneeling over her with his hand at her side. Euphie pulled him down into another passionate kiss as their tongues met in duel for dominance which Lelouch eventually won as he pushed his way into her mouth; he explored her mouth as the hand at her side moved to lightly trail across her exposed stomach. Lelouch's eyes widened in surprise when Euphie grabbed his hand and moved it to her breast.

"Euphie?" he voiced his surprise as she stared up at him with a heavy blush and nodded her head. Lelouch accepted the silent approval and trailed kisses down to her neck where he lightly nibbled on the tender flesh there and gave her breast an experimental squeeze drawing out a soft moan from his pink-haired lover. Lelouch suckled at Euphie's pale skin leaving behind a rather noticeable mark as he continued to fondle her breasts.

'They're so soft and fit perfectly in my hand' he internally mused before he was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Your highnesses, the pilot-"Jeremiah trailed off as he noticed their position and quickly turned around while Lelouch and Euphie quickly separated with heavy blushes lighting their faces. "My apologies; we're about to make our descent into the Tokyo settlement and the pilot requested that everyone take their seats and buckle in."

"Thank you, Jeremiah; we'll be out momentarily," Lelouch dismissed as he and Euphie straightened out their clothing and attempted to make themselves more presentable. Recognizing the dismissal, Jeremiah quickly vacated the room.

"Well then; that just happened," Lelouch pointed out awkwardly drawing a chuckle from Euphie as she grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers.

"At least it was Jeremiah and not someone else," she said before kissing his cheek and started pulling him towards the door. "Well, we better take our seat." Lelouch nodded as the two made their way out to the main cabin and took their seats; ignoring the raised brow from Cornelia in favor of looking out the window.

* * *

"Welcome to Area 11, your highnesses," a dark-skinned woman announced with a bow. "Who's in charge here?" Cornelia demanded as she brushed passed the woman who sighed dejectedly at being brushed off.

"Don't mind her; she's just a bit cranky from being stuck on a plane so long," Lelouch tried to comfort the woman as he gave her a pat on the shoulder before he and Euphie followed behind their elder sister with the rest of their entourage trailing behind them; the woman seemed to brighten up some at this as she fell in line.

"That would be me your highness; Kewell Soresi," a man with light brown hair and blue eyes said as he bowed to Cornelia. Cornelia frowned at this news as she was well aware of the man's reputation as the leader of the pure blood faction.

"Have you learned anything new regarding my brother's death?" Cornelia demanded as she narrowed her eyes at the man who was cowed by her presence.

"I'm afraid not your highness; the only thing we know is that it was murder as he and his entire royal guard were found with a single gunshot wound to the head and all of the security tapes had been mysteriously removed," Kewell informed the new viceroy who let out a "tsk" at this news before brushing past the man.

"I want a full report on everything that's been going on in the area on my desk by tomorrow morning. Sub-viceroy, you and Euphemia will join me in the limo while Nunnally rides with Jeremiah and the others will take the APC," Cornelia said in a commanding tone as she opened the door and climbed into the limousine. Lelouch and Euphie looked at eachother before shrugging and following Cornelia into the limo.

* * *

Cornelia sighed as she leaned her head back against the headrest once she settled into her seat. 'I'm not surprised the area has had an increase in terrorist activity if the purebloods are in charge' Cornelia mused as she closed her eyes.

"You must be exhausted, sister; why don't you let me handle things once we get to the viceroy's palace and go get some rest," Lelouch said as he poured a glass of brandy and handed it to a clearly exhausted Cornelia who accepted the drink gratefully.

"Are you sure?" Cornelia asked as she took a sip of her drink. "You only got a couple hours of sleep yourself."

"True, but I also got some rest on the way back from the EU; besides, it's just a bit of paperwork until we get those reports tomorrow," Lelouch assured as he sat next to Cornelia and she set her head on his shoulder. Euphemia pouted before she moved to Lelouch's other side and took her place on his unoccupied shoulder.

'How did I get so lucky' Lelouch smiled as he sipped from his own glass of brandy.

* * *

Once the limo pulled to a stop in front of the viceroy's palace, Lelouch gently picked up Cornelia since she had fallen asleep. Smiling at Euphie as she opened the door for them, Lelouch had to fight back a gag when he saw how excessively lavish the interior was. 'Clovis was clearly the one who did the interior designing' Lelouch thought with a grimace; that would definitely be changing the first chance he got. Carrying Cornelia through the door into the viceroy's bedroom, Lelouch was sure she would throw a fit about the obscene amounts of extravagant tapestries, gold lining and expensive artwork; he was getting a headache just looking at it.

'Even Euphie is grimacing about how tacky this room is' Lelouch couldn't hold back his amused chuckle at the adorable pout on his little sister's face. Euphie glared at him for laughing at her as he set Cornelia on the bed before the two of them silently made their way out of the room.

"Meanie," she muttered with her cute pout still in place once they were in the hallway. Lelouch chuckled as he kissed her cheek before making his way towards the office.

* * *

Lelouch rubbed his temples as he while going through the paperwork Clovis had left behind. 'I swear if he wasn't dead I'd kill him myself for being such an idiot' Lelouch groaned in frustration; the amount of corrections he had to make and asinine policies that needed to be redacted or just outright removed was staggering.

"Seriously; who the fuck tries to make it a royal decree that all citizens be required to wear formal attire?!" Lelouch growled as he smacked his head against the desk repeatedly.

"Am I interrupting something?" Euphemia giggled from the doorway. Lelouch gave her a half-hearted glare as he rubbed his eyes.

"Just trying to keep myself from ripping my hair out with I fix all of our brother's screw-ups," Lelouch voiced his irritation as he signed off on another requisition form before setting it aside.

"You should give it a rest for the night; it's already 2 a.m.," Euphie said as she moved to sit on the corner of his desk; Lelouch's eyes widened before looking to the clock and seeing that she was right. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Lelouch got up and stretched out. Taking his hand, Euphie pulled him towards the door.

"Come on, you need to get some rest; you can worry about the rest in the morning," Lelouch nodded in agreement as turned off the light and followed Euphie out of the office.

* * *

 **WARNING 18+: Sexual content ahead that may not be suitable for those under 18 years of age. If you are underage or offended by content of an explicit or sexual nature, please skip to the next line break.**

* * *

Euphie closed the door and locked it behind her as she followed Lelouch into his room and began to unbutton her blouse. "Woah, what are you doing?" Lelouch blushed when the frilly piece of cloth fell to the floor revealing Euphemia's lacey pink bra.

"I'm going to help you relax," she whispered in an alluring tone that Lelouch would not have expected to come from her. Reaching behind her unclasp her bra, Lelouch gulped as the straps slipped from her shoulders and revealed perky, pale globes of soft flesh topped by pert, pink nipples that left his mouth feeling dry.

"Beautiful," he unconsciously whispered causing the prominent blush on Euphie's cheeks to darken further. Making her way over to him, she began to unbutton his shirt as he lifted her chin and gave her a loving kiss that he tried to pour all of the feelings he had for the goddess before him into. Once his shirt joined the growing pile of clothes, Lelouch began to remove his pants while Euphie undid her skirt and let it fall to the floor. Once the two were left in only their underwear, she pushed Lelouch onto his back on the bed.

Quickly getting over his surprise, Lelouch grabbed Euphie's hips as she straddled his waist. Leaning up to give her a kiss, he raised a brow in confusion when she pushed him back down with a smirk. Before he could ask what she was doing, she moved further down and began to remove his boxers.

"Are you sure about this?" Lelouch asked as she grasped his waistband. "I'm sure," she assured him as she slid the last barrier between her and his manhood down his legs.

"Oh my," she breathed out as her blush intensified further until she was reminiscent of a tomato. Lelouch watched with his own blush spreading to his ears as his soldier stood proudly at attention at a modest 8 inches. Euphie lightly wrapped her fingers around him and marveled at its warmth as she tentatively moved her hand up and down his length.

Lelouch groaned his approval as she gave an experimental lick to the tip. Gaining more confidence, she took the tip into her mouth and lightly circled her tongue around it. "Euphie," Lelouch moaned softly as he rested his hand on the back of her head. Smiling around the rod of warm flesh in her mouth, Euphemia used her saliva as lubricant to stroke what wasn't in her mouth. Lelouch rested against the pillows with his eyes closed as he immersed himself in the pleasurable sensations his first love was bringing him.

His eyes flew open and he let out a moan as he felt himself be engulfed in warmth and looked down to see Euphie taking him into her mouth nearly to the base and slowly bobbing her head. Forcing back her gag reflex, Euphie took the last couple inches into her throat.

"Holy shit, Euphie!" Lelouch moaned as he threw his head back and fought back his release with significant difficulty. Euphie pulled back to sucking on just the head again as she fondled his balls. Getting an idea, she held her breasts in her hands and wrapped them around the throbbing spear of flesh while lapping up the small amount of pre-cum that had dribbled its was out.

"That feels so good," Lelouch whispered as he instinctively began to thrust between her breasts. 'The sight is almost as good as the sensation' Lelouch mused as he watched himself moving between what was without question the most perfect pair of breasts he had ever seen. ' **Almost** ' he reiterated as she took the head into her mouth again and lightly squeezed his balls.

"I'm cumming," he moaned out between pants. Euphie's response was to suck harder on the tip while vigorously stroking the shaft. Lelouch moaned loudly as he called out her name and fired several ropes of his seed into her waiting mouth. Euphie kept him in her mouth until she was sure he had finished then opened her mouth to show him the collected fluid and swallowed the load in a single gulp before licking her lips with a smile.

"Not bad," she noted offhandedly as she kissed the tip one last time before crawling back up next to him. Lelouch was still trying to catch his breath as he stared at her with a sense of wonder. "Where did you learn to do that?" he asked in bewilderment as he enjoyed the afterglow of what was undoubtedly the most amazing thing he had ever experienced.

"Carine is rather…descriptive when she discusses her various trysts," Euphie scowled at the memories of those conversations with her half-sister who was, for lack of a better term, a whore. Lelouch winced in sympathy for his lover having to deal with that.

"Well, allow me to return the favor," Lelouch said as he moved down the bed until he was hovering over her lacey pink panties that matched the bra on the floor. Hooking his fingers into the waistband, he slowly slid the damp piece of fabric down her long legs.

Euphie looked away with a blush that put her hair to shame as Lelouch marveled at the untouched flower before him that was slowly drooling a viscous fluid that he thought had a rather alluring aroma. The only hair to be seen was a small, well-groomed patch of pink just above her flowering petals.

"Stop staring," Euphemia whined in embarrassment as she held a pillow over her face. Lelouch chuckled as he began trailing light kisses along her inner thigh; purposely avoiding the more sensitive areas in a teasing manner until she began moving her hips in frustration. "Sorry, but you're just so beautiful." Just as she moved the pillow to respond, Lelouch gave a long lick along her inner labia.

"Ah!" she moaned loudly as she wrapped her legs around his head. Lelouch was initially surprised by the action, but didn't let it distract him from the intoxicating juices that he was quickly becoming addicted to. "Ngh, Lelou," Euphie panted as he began to move his tongue clumsily around her opening listening to the changes in her moans for what worked best.

"Holy shit!" Euphie moaned loudly and tightly gripped Lelouch's hair as he found her clitoris and was rewarded with a small gush of fluids which he greedily lapped up. "Lelou," Euphie moaned his name repeatedly through her panting and moans as Lelouch moved his tongue in small circles around her clitoris while he slowly pumped a single finger inside of her.

"Mngh; it's too much," Euphie bit her lip and whimpered. "I'm cumming!" She moaned out. In order to really push her over the edge, Lelouch shoved his tongue into her quivering cunt and lightly pinched her clit. "AHHH!" Euphie screamed as Lelouch's mouth was flooded with her nectar. Euphie collapsed onto her back panting for air as she released Lelouch from the death-grip her legs had on him.

"It's a good thing Clovis had the viceroy's quarters soundproofed for his 'nightly activities' otherwise I'm sure that would've woken Cornelia up," Lelouch chuckled before trailing kisses up Euphie's body until he was hovering over her. Euphemia blushed before halfheartedly swatting at Lelouch's chest. Capturing Euphemia's lips, the two shared a loving kiss while they tried to catch their breath.

"You taste amazing by the way," Lelouch idly spoke making Euphie cover her face with the pillow again to hide her embarrassment. Lelouch chuckled at the incoherent mumbling from the pillow. "How can you say those things so casually like that?!" she demanded as she moved the pillow, but continued to use her hands to hide her embarrassed face. Gently pulling her hands away, Lelouch smiled softly down to her and lovingly caressed her cheek.

"Because I love you," he answered softly before capturing her lips again. Once they separated, Euphie smiled at him with all of the love in the world as she reached between them to grab Lelouch's manhood which was fully erect once again and guided it to her waiting vagina.

"Are you sure, Euphie; we don't have to do this if you're not ready," Lelouch looked at her for any signs of hesitation; he found none as she brought a hand to his cheek. "Make love to me," she whispered as she brought him into another kiss. Returning the kiss, Lelouch slowly pushed forward until he reached a barrier. Looking to her again for confirmation, he received a smile and a nod as his answer.

Euphie bit her lip to hold back the whimper of pain that wanted to tear from her lips as she felt Lelouch tear through her hymen and claim her innocence. Feeling the blood dripping down his shaft to stain the sheets below them, Lelouch looked to her in worry as he peppered Euphie's neck and collarbone with kisses to try to distract her from the pain. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Just give me a minute," Euphie answered as she tried to drown out the pain. Her attention was drawn away from the pain as Lelouch suddenly grasped her left breast while suckling on the nipple of the right one. Euphie smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair and tried to focus on him and not the throbbing pain between her legs. 'I don't think it would be possible to find a more loving partner' she thought to herself as she pulled him up for another kiss.

Alternating between sucking on his tongue and nibbling on his lip, Euphie began to slowly move her hips. It was still tender, but there was a spike of pleasure at the movement that overshadowed the pain.

"I'm okay now; just go slowly," she urged getting a nod from Lelouch. Pulling his hips back, Lelouch began to slowly push back in until he was hilted inside of his beloved sister. "We've finally become one," Euphie whispered as she wiped a tear from her eye. Lelouch intertwined their fingers as he kissed her passionately and continued to slowly make love to her.

Once the pain had completely subsided, Euphie panted huskily and began moving her hips along with his. "Harder," she whispered hotly as she wrapped her legs around Lelouch's waist trying to pull him in deeper. Happily obliging the request, Lelouch repeatedly entered her with long, deep strokes while letting out his own pants.

"Ah…ha…so good," Euphie panted as she twisted the sheets into tight knots. Sweat glistened off of their bodies as Lelouch quickened his pace and moaned. "Does it feel good, Euphie?" Lelouch questioned as he felt her slick walls clamping around him like a vice.

"Ngh-Yes! Your cock…feels amazing!"Euphie moaned loudly as she arched her back. 'This is so embarrassing; I can't believe I just said that' Euphie internally chastised herself until she felt the air being forced from her lungs in a throaty moan as Lelouch put her legs over his shoulder and began thrusting even more vigorously. "Yah-Ha!"

"You have to be the only person in the world who could make being so lewd…so adorable," Lelouch complimented as he leaned in to caress her tongue with his own.

"Wait-Hold on," Euphie moaned as Lelouch repositioned himself so that he was hitting her most sensitive spot with each stroke. "It's too much-I'm going to break!" Euphie screamed as she threw her head back. 'So good; my mind is going blank!'.

"Euphie," Lelouch panted heavily as he felt himself teetering on the edge of release. "I'm close," he moaned out. Euphie barely managed to bring herself to moan out "Inside!" as she felt herself on the edge of her own mind-blowing release.

"Are you sure?" Lelouch asked worriedly. Euphie's only answer was to nod her head and pull him deeper with her legs. That assurance seemed to be enough as Lelouch loudly moaned out "Euphie!" as he began to paint her insides white. The feeling of Lelouch's seed filling her to the brim threw Euphie over the edge and she opened her mouth in a soundless scream and stars danced in her vision. Lelouch could feel the tip of his penis brush against something as her walls began to milk him for everything he had. 'Was that her cervix?' he idly wondered before the thought was quickly driven from his head by the mind-blowing orgasm he had just had.

Setting Euphie's legs down, Lelouch collapsed forward so that his face was wedged between her breasts. Euphie unconsciously wrapped her arms around him holding his head there as the two fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **End of mature content.**

* * *

Waking up to the sound of someone pounding on the door, Lelouch groaned as he rubbed his cheek against what was undoubtedly the softest pillow he had ever had. That thought was driven from his head however when the pillow let out a soft moan.

'Pillows don't moan' he thought pointing out the obvious as his eyes blinked open. Seeing his beloved sister below him, he smiled fondly as memories of the night before filled his head. The pleasant thoughts were again interrupted by pounding on the door.

Getting up with a sigh and pulling the blanket up to cover Euphie who had rolled over and hugged a nearby pillow in a vain effort to replace the warm body she had been cuddling with. Lelouch smiled fondly giving no thought to his nudity as he made his way to the door.

"Yes?" he asked tiredly through the door.

"Lelouch, have you seen Euphie; she's not in her room," Cornelia asked from the other side. Lelouch felt a shiver go down his spine as he tried to think up an excuse, but was coming up short.

"Uh, yeah; she stayed with me last night," he finally decided to say nervously after an uncomfortable pause.

"…."

"…"

"…What did you do?"

* * *

A/N: Aaaaand CUT! I know I'm an asshole for doing a cliffhanger like that, but it felt like a good spot to stop.

So just to clarify in case anybody is confused, the ages are as follows:

Cornelia: 26

Lelouch: 16

Euphemia: 16

Things are looking pretty good with the poll right now and the leaders are ones that I could work into the story fairly easily. For those of you who have yet to vote, please take a look on my profile and do so.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Ch 6: The White Knight

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has favorited/followed this story and to those of you who have reviewed.

I just want to take a quick second to address what someone pointed out about Lelouch and Euphemia's age. While it's true that Lelouch is older, it's not by a full year so their ages do overlap for a time. That being said, I probably should've been more precise on the timetable so that's my bad.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 6: The White Knight

Lelouch grit his teeth in preparation for the fist that was currently sailing toward his face. Turning his head with the blow, he spit out a glob of blood as he rubbed his jaw. 'Damn; I think that knocked a tooth loose' he internally mused.

"That's enough, sister!" Euphemia yelled as she stomped her foot showing her frustration. "It was my decision; stop treating me like a child," she growled as she glared at her sister. Cornelia ignored the verbal assault from her sister as she grabbed Lelouch by the collar and snarled.

"How could you defile my sister; I thought you were better than that," she spat vehemently. Lelouch narrowed his eyes at that as he pushed Cornelia back.

"I didn't **defile** anything," he sneered back as he moved to stand next to Euphemia and grasped her hand. "She's still the same sweet, innocent Euphie she's always been and I would never do anything to harm her or against her wishes; I thought you knew me better than that," Lelouch frowned at his fiancé that she would think so little of him.

"He's right; it was my decision and you said you didn't have a problem with us being together," Euphie reminded as she held her glare and pouted cutely. "Lelouch was the most caring, gentle lover I could ever hope for," Euphie defended as she leaned against Lelouch who smiled at her lovingly. "Please, spare me the details, "Cornelia groaned. "And I said I didn't have a problem with you being together; I never said I was okay with you…being intimate."

"Are you saying you don't intend to ever make love; you two **are** engaged after all," Euphie countered. Cornelia turned and walked to her desk to hide her blush. Lelouch stared at Euphie in disbelief at that. 'Did she seriously just ask that?!'

"I didn't say that…" Cornelia trailed off with a blush. "But that's something people should do when they're married."

"Look, what's done is done," Lelouch interjected. "Setting personal feelings and thoughts on premarital sex aside, we have a lot of work to do," Cornelia sighed as she sat at her desk and spread out the various files on her desk.

"You're right. I don't approve of your actions, but I won't come between you; now let's get to work."

* * *

'Interesting, so Camelot has developed a 7th generation knightmare frame; and the pilot is the son of the former prime minister of Japan?' Lelouch thought impressed by the after-action-report in front of him from the massacre in the Shinjuku ghetto.

"Jeremiah!" Lelouch called out to the man who was standing guard just outside the office. The man immediately entered the room with a bow. "Please bring me Private Suzaku Kururugi," earning an immediate "at once, your highness," from the loyal knight before he quickly left the room with a bow.

* * *

"Come in," Lelouch called out hearing a knock from the door. "You wanted to see me, your highness?" Suzaku asked with a bow. Lelouch set aside the report he was going over.

"Ah, Private Kururugi; have a seat," Lelouch said as he motioned to the chair across from him. Doing as instructed, Suzaku pondered why he could have been summoned by the infamous "Demon of Britannia". "Tell me Private Kururugi, what made you decide to become an honorary Britannian and please be frank; you have my word that this conversation stays between us," Suzaku nodded nervously as he thought over his response.

"Well," Suzaku paused to think over his response. "I had hoped that I could work my way through the ranks until reaching a position where I could help the numbers from within the system; my ultimate aim was to become the knight of one in order to take Area 11 for myself."

Lelouch maintained a blank face, but internally he was laughing at the nervous sweat he could see dripping from the young officer's forehead. "I see," he said as he tapped his chin. "While I will say taking the position of knight of one from Bismarck Waldstein is a rather lofty goal, your performance in Shinjuku and sync ratings show that you certainly have potential."

"I'm aware that it will be a rather difficult, perhaps impossible task, but I feel that the only way to make any real change is to work from within the system," Suzaku answered with more confidence entering his tone.

"Even if it means staining your hands with the blood of your own people?" Suzaku froze at that question. "I won't put down your beliefs or tell you that your goals are impossible, but you need to realize that you can't bring about the kind of change you're hoping for without getting your hands dirty; to think otherwise is dangerously naïve and would likely lead to your death along with those around you."

Suzaku looked down in thought as he clenched his fists tightly, rolling the prince's words around in his head. "I get your point, but any change brought around by contemptible means isn't worth it," Suzaku affirmed his beliefs. Lelouch chuckled with a shake of his head.

I'm not saying to bring about a slaughter like my fool of a brother did; just to realize that at some point, you will likely have to kill your fellow Japanese."

'Did he just say Japanese?' Suzaku thought in bewilderment while Lelouch continued unaware of the other boy's disbelief. "For instance; are you aware of my exploits in Area 15 which earned me my moniker?" Suzaku visibly winced as he nodded his head thinking about the stories of brutality regarding the man before him. "Do you have any idea as to **why** I did what I did?"

"No, your highness; the only stories I've heard about your conquest are, forgive my bluntness, brutal." Lelouch sighed having already figured that he didn't exactly have a glowing reputation amongst the troops who haven't served with him personally.

"First of all, stop with the formalities; just call me Lelouch," he instructed earning a hesitant nod. "And the reason I ordered that the entire enemy be killed without mercy is because of what they had done to the civilians. The men and children were all murdered and thrown into a hole while the women were found bound to their beds with their throats cut; I'm sure you can imagine what happened to them before they were put out of their misery," Lelouch sneered at the memory and judging from the disgusted look on Suzaku's face, he was able to put things together easily enough.

"There aren't many things that can truly piss me off, but rape is something that I will **never** forgive; whether it be from an enemy, an ally or even my own flesh and blood," Lelouch spat with all the venom he could muster. "Those bastards were nothing more than monsters in human form; so I put them down like monsters"

'As much as I hate to admit it, I actually agree with him' Suzaku thought with a frown; he couldn't deny that, given the situation, he likely would have done the same thing. "I understand, your highne-; I mean, Lelouch," Suzaku corrected himself at Lelouch's glare. "Given the circumstances, I likely would have done the same," he admitted with a sigh.

"I'm glad to hear you say that; because I want you to join me," Lelouch admitted as he stood and moved to stand by the window. Suzaku narrowed his eyes in confusion at the statement.

"Join you? I don't understand; join you for what?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch was silent for a moment as stared out the window overlooking the settlement before turning to address the question.

"I've been putting together an elite group of likeminded individuals of different nationalities in order to work towards our ultimate goal of abolishing the numbers system," Lelouch informed seriously with a hard stare. Suzaku's eyes widened as he stared at one of the most dangerous individuals in the empire.

"Are you talking about a coup?" Suzaku asked hesitantly. "Not at all," Lelouch answered with a shake of the head. "The emperor is fully aware of my plans and has given me his blessing to essentially use Japan as an experiment and turn it into a satellite nation." Suzaku stared at him silently as he contemplated what he had just been told before making his decision.

"What do you need me to do, General?" Suzaku saluted as he snapped to attention.

* * *

Over the next hour or so, Lelouch informed Suzaku of the majority of his plans for the reformation of Japan as a satellite nation various groups that he had stationed around the world as part of his organization that he had dubbed "The Black Knights"; fitting name given who the leader was. By the time they were done, Suzaku could confidently state that he made the right decision and that he was glad he met the young prince.

"So we'll start with the reconstruction efforts in Shinjuku and Saitama before moving our efforts to contacting the remnants of the JLF," Lelouch outlined as he and Suzaku went over their plans.

"Setting aside the likelihood that the JLF will refuse our olive branch, what about the Britannians who are likely to be against this; surely the pureblood faction at the very least will be adamantly against the idea of working with numbers," Suzaku pointed out. Lelouch waved him off as if it wasn't a problem.

"Don't worry; I've already accounted for such a rebellion and have several contingencies in place to deal with such a thing, and you can say Japanese Suzaku; it would kind of defeat the purpose of this project to continue saying 'numbers' or 'Elevens'," Lelouch explained. Suzaku opened his mouth to say something when they were interrupted by the door opening. Seeing Lelouch smiling fondly, Suzaku turned to see a pink-haired angel walking into the room. "Am I interrupting anything?" Euphie asked as she entered the room.

"Not at all," Lelouch denied as he waved her over with that smile still on his face. Euphie let out an adorable squeak as Lelouch pulled her into his lap once she was close enough. "Suzaku, I'd like you to meet Euphemia Li Britannia; she is my biggest supporter in this project and will be deeply involved in matters concerning the administration," Lelouch said as he wrapped his hands around her waist from behind.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness," Suzaku said with as much of a bow as he could give from his seated position. "Oh please, none of that," Euphie waved him off. "Just call me Euphie, Mr…" she trailed off realizing she didn't know his name.

"Oh right, Euphie, this is Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi; he's going to be my second-in-command for the 'Japan Reformation Project'," Lelouch introduced.

"I'm only a Private not a Wa- wait; second-in-command?!" Suzaku shouted when he realized what Lelouch had just said. That's right; I want you to be my right hand in rebuilding Japan into a proud nation again. Also, I'm more than capable of promoting someone from Private to Warrant Officer; wouldn't you say?" Lelouch asked with a smirk getting a chuckle from Euphie. "Are you sure that's a good idea; I mean you just met me today," Suzaku asked skeptically.

"I like to think I'm a pretty good judge of character," Lelouch commented idly as he ran his hands through Euphie's hair. "Besides; everything in your personnel file, your humble attitude, your idealism that borders on naïve; it all paints a pretty clear picture." Suzaku was lost in his thoughts as Euphie leaned her head back and whispered something in Lelouch's ear and wiggled a bit in his lap bringing a blush to his face.

"Ahem- I believe now would be a good time to call it a night," Lelouch said after clearing his throat. Looking out the window, Suzaku could see that it had gotten quite late while they were talking; completely missing the exaggerated movement of Euphemia's hips or the wink she shot towards Lelouch as she made her way toward the door. "It has gotten pretty late; should I come back tomorrow?" Suzaku asked as he stretched his arms above his head with a yawn.

"Don't worry about it; I'll send Jeremiah for you when I have some time to spare," Lelouch said as he held his hand out to Suzaku. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Suzaku; I look forward to working with you," he said as Suzaku took his hand in a firm shake.

"Likewise; I feel like we could be good friends." Lelouch nodded with a slight smirk in response as Suzaku made his way out of the room before closing the door behind him. Lelouch leaned his head back in his chair and rubbed his tired eyes with a sigh. 'That girl is gonna be the death of me' he mused as he thought of his beloved little sister.

* * *

Lelouch awoke to the soothing sensation of delicate fingers trailing through his hair as his head rested on his new favorite pillows. Looking up, he was greeted to the sight of his sister smiling down at him lovingly as she continued playing with his hair.

'I'd be more than happy to wake up to that beautiful face every day for the rest of my life' Lelouch thought to himself as his head relaxed back into its previous position on her chest. Realizing that her hand had stopped moving and she seemed to have tensed up, Lelouch looked up to find Euphemia had a bright blush coloring her face.

"What's wrong, Euphie?" he asked as he sat up and looked at her worriedly. "You…said that out loud," she mumbled as she continued to stare at him with a bright blush. Lelouch looked on in confusion as he tried to figure out what she was talking about. Just as he opened his mouth to ask what she meant, his eyes widened in realization and he could feel his face heating up. Lelouch buried his face in the mattress and audibly groaned. Once he managed to get over his embarrassment, he sat up and looked at Euphie nervously.

"This certainly wasn't how I planned on doing this," he began before grasping her hand and taking a deep breath. "Euphie, for as long as I've known you, you've always been one of the most precious people in my world. Whether it be the mischievous little girl who used to constantly drive her sister insane," he paused as they shared a short laugh. Lelouch could see the tears building up in Euphemia's eyes as she tightened her grip on his hand. "Or the sweet, innocent girl who used to lay with me in the garden of the Aries villa while we watched Nunnally playing with my mother and Cornelia," reaching his unoccupied hand forward, Lelouch wiped away her tears with a loving smile. "Or the beautiful, intelligent, spirited, loving young woman who I fell in love with," Euphemia was choking back her tears the best she could, but let out a gasp when Lelouch reached into his nightstand and pulled out a small box.

"Euphemia Li Britannia," Lelouch opened the box to reveal an intricate diamond-encrusted white gold engagement ring that was topped with two large diamonds cut in the shape of a heart; one black and the other pink. "Will you marry me?" Lelouch had barely finished the question before Euphie had tackled him to the bed in what was likely the most passionate kiss they had ever had with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Of course I'll marry you," Euphie finally got out as the need for air became prevalent. Lelouch pulled the ring from the box and gently slid it onto her left ring finger; the dazzling smile she gave him took his breath away as she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest.

"I love you, Euphie," Lelouch whispered lovingly as he lifted her chin and kissing her softly. "I love you too, Lelou," she whispered back when they separated once again.

After that, the room was filled with heated moans, declarations of love and the sounds of passion as the two celebrated their engagement.

* * *

"Do we really have to go to this thing; can't you just come up with some excuse that we're busy with our duties as viceroy and sub-viceroy?" Lelouch groaned in exasperation as he walked with her sister who didn't exactly look happy about the situation herself.

"Unfortunately, no; and they explicitly told me that we're not allowed to just wear our uniforms since it's a costume ball," Cornelia huffed as she looked through the various racks of the costume store for something decent. "Why the hell are all the costumes for women completely obscene?!" she growled as she tossed aside what was presumably supposed to be a witch costume, but was really just a witch hat with fishnet stockings, a miniskirt, and a top that classified more as underwear than anything.

"Why does the nobility have to take every opportunity they can get to throw a damn party?" Lelouch asked rhetorically as he lazily shuffled through costumes with no real interest. "I mean really, isn't Halloween supposed to be about kids dressing up and getting candy; not adults using it as an excuse for women to dress up in skimpy outfits and get ogled by fat slobs looking for a trophy wife," Lelouch sneered earning a bark of laughter from Cornelia at the apt description.

"Believe me, I completely agree. Unfortunately, father felt that it would be a good idea if we went; he even went so far as to recommend we wear a matching set for couples."

"You're joking, right?" Lelouch asked before sighing at the shake of the head he got in response. "What the hell is that old man thinking; he must be going senile." Lelouch raised a brow at the slutty nurse outfit Cornelia was holding. "You know; you'd probably actually look really good in that," Lelouch noted as he imagined her in the skimpy outfit.

"Quit being a perv and help me out," Cornelia shoved him towards another rack of outfits as she tried to get her blush under control. 'Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to hold on to one of these outfits' Cornelia chewed on her bottom lip as she contemplated buying an outfit that she could show off for Lelouch.

"How about these?" Lelouch asked as he held up two costumes. "Now you're just trying to piss people off," she commented with a roll of her eyes. "What's your point? If we're being forced to go to this thing, we might as well ruffle some feathers while we're at it," Lelouch answered with a devious smirk. Cornelia thought it over for a moment before she gave her own evil smirk to match.

"You know what, you're right; let's do it."

* * *

[October 31st 2016 a.t.b]

"I know we were mainly doing this to screw with people, but you really do look amazing, Nelly," Lelouch whispered to his elder sister bringing a blush to her face. "Yeah, well, you don't look so bad yourself," she managed to get out before they made their way to the herald who prepared to announce them. "Let's get this party started, shall we?" Lelouch smirked.

* * *

"Introducing his highness Lelouch Vi Britannia escorting her highness Cornelia Li Britannia," the herald called out drawing the attention of everyone in the room. The room went dead silent as they took in the royal couple's outfit. Lelouch was wearing a "demon" outfit that consisted of a pair of leathery, bat-like wing, two short black horns that were secured near his hairline, a spade-tipped tail, a pair of fangs, a gothic-looking suit complete with cape reminiscent of a vampire and a choker with what looked like a bat on it.

Cornelia meanwhile was wearing a "succubus" outfit that consisted of wings, fangs and a tail similar to Lelouch's, but her horns were longer and curved forward slightly. The clothing consisted of a gothic Lolita styled dress that went down to her knees, fishnet stockings and leather high-heeled boots; it really was a rather alluring outfit that Lelouch couldn't help but hope she kept beyond this evening.

"I think we accomplished our goal," Lelouch chuckled as he noticed the various glares and scandalized expressions people were giving them. Cornelia giggled as she grabbed two glasses of red wine from a nearby waiter and handed him one. Lightly tapping them together and muttering a quick "cheers", the two took a sip and engaged in casual conversation.

* * *

After a few glasses of wine and ample amounts of flirting, our devilish duo could be found on a sofa in an isolated part of the manor with Cornelia straddling Lelouch's lap as their tongues dueled fiercely for dominance with no clear winner in sight. Cornelia moaned softly into Lelouch's mouth as his roaming hands found their way to her firm backside. Cornelia pulled back as she felt something warm and firm pressing against her stomach.

"Sorry," Lelouch said awkwardly as he realized what had drawn her attention. Cornelia smiled playfully and gave him a quick peck on the lips before getting up and making her way to the door. Watching carefully, Lelouch raised a brow in curiosity when she locked the door before retaking her place straddling his lap.

"Just because I don't want to have sex before marriage doesn't mean I'm going to get mad at you for getting an erection. Besides," Cornelia trailed off as she used her teeth to lightly tug on his earlobe. "I take it as a compliment," she whispered hotly and ground against his lap.

"Well aren't you a naughty little succubus," Lelouch smirked as he attacked her mouth with his own and the couple began to slowly grind against one another. Feeling particularly bold, Lelouch trailed his hand up Cornelia's smooth, firm stomach before firmly grasping her breast drawing a mixture between a gasp and a moan from Cornelia. Lelouch looked at her with a predatory gaze as he felt the unobscured supple flesh of her breast while her hardened nipple rubbed against his palm drawing a trembling gasp from the sinful goddess in his lap.

"No bra, hm?" he asked with a sly grin as he fondled her breast and tried to picture what it looked like. 'It's incredible how similar her and Euphie feel; Cornelia's are a little bigger, but Euphie's feel just as good' Lelouch internally debated as he continued to grope his fiancé.

"I didn't wear on because- ahn!" Cornelia was cut off by a moan as Lelouch lightly pinched her nipple. She glared at him half-hearted until Lelouch began kissing and sucking on her neck. Cornelia's breathing started coming in rapid shallow breaths as she began to fervently grind into Lelouch's lap and as she whimpered from the stimulation. Lifting her shirt up, Cornelia pulled Lelouch to her chest where he began to greedily suckle on the hard pink nub that topped her breast while fondling them with his hands.

"Lulu, hng-HAA!" Cornelia moaned as she threw her head back and began moving at a frantic pace while panting.

"Is someone in there?" they could hear someone call from the door as the handle jiggled.

"Fuck!" Lelouch cursed quietly as he pulled Cornelia's shirt down and tried to figure out what to do about the large wet spot Cornelia had left on his lap. Giving her a look that clearly said "really?" as he motioned to the stain, Cornelia just shrugged her shoulders while mouthing the word sorry; Lelouch rolled his eyes as he decided to just open the door and hope for the best.

* * *

Lelouch and Cornelia were laughing boisterously as they made their way towards the Viceroy's palace from the limo walking hand-in-hand. "The look on that guy's face was priceless; I wish I had a camera," Lelouch choked out between bits of laughter. "Maybe now they'll stop inviting us to those stupid parties," Cornelia joked as she ignored the frustration she could feel from being interrupted when she was on the edge.

"Wishful thinking, sister; very wishful thinking," Lelouch retorted dryly as they made their way to the door. Once the door was opened, red flags immediately started going off when they noticed a puffy-eyed Euphie there waiting for them. Lelouch immediately ran to her side where Euphie quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"Euphie, what's wrong?" Lelouch finally managed to get out once she stopped trying to suck the air from his lungs. "Nothing," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Then why were you crying?" Cornelia asked as her and Lelouch looked to eachother trying to figure out what was going on. "Because I was happy," she said only further confusing the other occupants of the room.

"Lelou," Euphie gave him the happiest smile he could ever remember her wearing before she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "I'm pregnant!"

* * *

A/N: Yeah, that just happened. How will Lelouch take the news about Euphie being pregnant? How will **Cornelia** take the news; and what about when she finds out they're engaged? Please review and let me know what you think.

Also, the poll is officially closed and the results are as follows:

Leila Malcal: 23

C.C.: 21

Kaguya Sumeragi: 16

Milly Ashford: 12

Shirley Fenette: 5

Anya Alstreim: 5

So the final harem will be as follows: Euphemia, Cornelia, Kallen, Leila Malcal, C.C. and Kaguya Sumeragi. I was originally only planning to use the top 2, but decided to go ahead and throw in Kaguya as a bonus since she did well in the poll and I received several requests specifically for her.


End file.
